La Foule
by Notthatbou
Summary: AU. París, 1938. Francis Bonnefoy era un hombre hastiado; monotonía, rutina, obviedad, deber... Todo ello se había ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, todo parece cambiar cuando conoce a Antonio, el cantante de un extraño local que lentamente parece devolver el color a su vida. Pero no ha de cometer el peor error: enamorarse de alguien que se vende. FraSpa. Novela.
1. Capítulo Primero

Para los que no me conozcan, y para todos en general: Hola, soy **Bou** y esta vez estoy probando a escribir algo sobre una pareja que me ha resultado muy interesante para desarrollar la idea que me vino a la mente.

Para los que ya me conozcan: ... ¡Lo siento! Sí, Ya sé que tengo muchas historias empezadas, pero no pude resistirme a plasmar esta idea que llevaba en mi cabeza un tiempo. ¿Me perdonáis?... ¿Sí?... ¿Por favor? Me intrigó hacer algo de esta pareja, además de una historia más adulta. Me haría muy feliz que siguierais esta historia también. Creo que la culpa la tiene toda esta música francesa que escucho últimamente, lo juro. En un principio está pensada para tener unos siete capítulos, igual se acorta o se alarga, pero no qiuero que sea muy larga (aunque sí algo profunda). Si nos situamos, estamos en el año 1938. El título viene de la canción del mismo nombre de Edith Piaf, una gran cantante donde las haya. El estilo es novelesco, al más puro estilo Bou, pero sin ser tan denso como en el del Edelweiss *risas*. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La idea de esta historia salió sólo de mí.**

* * *

**_La Foule_**

**_Capítulo Primero_**

París. Una ciudad con un encanto particular. Abierta a todos, siempre abrazó a cada habitante, imbuyéndolo en su calor personal e inimitable. Ya pasada la guerra, durante esos locos años veinte, había permanecido continuamente en boca de muchos vividores, bohemios y no extintos románticos; todos eran bienvenidos, invitados a ese mundo de color. Aunque pudiera resultar sorprendente, nada de eso aparentaba haberse perdido a pesar del tenso ambiente político que parecía estar viviéndose en la época presente. El calor, el olor a pan recién hecho, el arrullo del Sena, la iluminada Torre Eiffel... la misma ciudad parecía mecer los sueños de la gente con gentileza, filtrándose amigablemente por todos los sentidos y animándolos a seguir adelante. Y el amor... ¡Oh, el amor! Así era, para la gran mayoría del mundo, la bella y bohemia París, ciudad del amor.

Claro que no era París, para otros, más que un cliché idealizado. Para Francis Bonnefoy París no había resultado ser más que una ciudad ruidosa y gris, aunque probablemente (y él lo sabía bien) esta idea nació de la desidia de haber tenido que llegar a ella obligado por algo tan simple como lo era un trabajo que no le producía más que tedio. ¿Cuándo había perdido él el entusiasmo por este último? Recordaba que, cuando comenzó en el maravilloso mundo de la fotografía, soñaba ardorosamente con visitar la capital, tan llena de romance y arte en cada esquina. Recordaba frustrado, alargando inconscientemente el trayecto de vuelta a casa, que hubo una época en la que creía haber sido o haberse sentido, valientemente, dueño de su propia vida. Se había enamorado, también. Había amado, a su vez, su trabajo, un empleo artístico sin igual que le permitiría exponer su visión del mundo, imágenes que nadie había visto y quizás, también, su propio arte. Podría incluso mostrar a ese mismo mundo imágenes de una realidad que tantos tratan siempre de ocultar. En algún punto, parecía que todas aquellas aspiraciones se habían desvanecido, dejando en su lugar algo similar a una espesa bruma en el corazón del buen francés. Monotonía, rutina, obviedad, deber... Todo ello se había ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo. Ahora, era él esclavo de esa vida.

Expulsó con parsimonia y lentitud el humo del tabaco, deteniendo incluso su caminar para ello. Con el humo quiso también deshacerse de los malos pensamientos, espantarlos de su mente dejando que volaran al cielo gris. Como si su deseo hubiere sido escuchado, unas al principio finas y después más intensas gotas comenzaron a mojar su rostro. Quedó quieto dejando que la lluvia mojase con suavidad su cara, bajando la mano con el cigarro y cubriéndolo instintivamente para que éste no se apagara. Sentíase completamente ajeno a las gentes que, a su alrededor, corrían en busca de soportales y techados para protegerse del agua, que cubrían sus cabezas con los maletines de sus respectivos empleos, que caminaban huraños y recogidos bajo sus paraguas. Deseó, por una vez, que la ciudad cumpliera con su leyenda y apareciese alguien para rescatarlo de esa desidia; tal cosa, por supuesto, no ocurrió.

Cuando las hebras de cabello rubio comenzaron a pegársele al rostro, se dio repentina cuenta de lo empapado que estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado? Maldijo para sus adentros. No podía volver así a casa, más teniendo en cuenta que carecía de nada con que guarecerse y que la lluvia no parecía ir a amainar, sino todo lo contrario. Lo mejor sería buscar un bar, café o lugar en el que resguardarse hasta que la inminente tormenta pasara volviendo a sumir las calles en su habitual y alegre bullicio.

Le surgió, de pronto, un problema: en su distraído caminar, no había puesto atención ninguna de la dirección que había ido tomando y se encontraba, ahora, perdido. Miró a su alrededor; parecía encontrarse en algún lugar cerca de Montmartre. Sin pensarlo mucho, se adentró en un local de esa misma calle, sólo porque le resultó cercano y atractivo a la vista.

No resultó ser el lugar como lo había imaginado, aunque tampoco era tan desagradable ni destartalado como solían ser los bares y demás negocios poco lícitos de esa parte de la ciudad. Era aceptablemente grande y daba sensación de amplitud. Las mesas estaban eficazmente distribuidas, y la barra era larga y grande, tras la cual una mujer parecía trabajar con parsimonia y tranquilidad. Era, por otro lado, algo oscuro, aunque pudiera ser que este rasgo se viera acrecentado por lo lúgubre del día. Se colocó en una mesa extraordinariamente alta, una de entre unas siete más de ese tipo que se encontraban posicionadas en el fondo del local, diseñadas para aprovechar lo máximo posible el espacio y que los clientes pudiesen, aun estando de pie o en una de las sillas similares a las de la barra, disfrutar de su consumición sobre una mesa. Tras encargar un café caliente y apartar su mojado abrigo, pareció ser finalmente consciente de que había música amenizando la estancia a la clientela. Sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta de este hecho antes, buscó con la mirada el origen de la misma.

Sobre un pequeño escenario aparentemente improvisado, creado encima de un pequeño escalón y tras el cual habían puesto unas cortinas rojas, un hombre joven tocaba la guitarra y cantaba una canción suave y tranquila, casi cálida. Hizo sentir al rubio, por un momento, que un manto de suave terciopelo le envolvía, abrigándolo lentamente y protegiéndole del frío. Aunque cantaba en francés, un aire extranjero se filtraba en la pronunciación del hombre de cabellos castaños; parecióle que debía de ser del sur, italiano, español o acaso portugués. Mientras meditaba sobre ello y una muchacha con llamativa vestimenta le servía su café, una súbita impresión se hizo con él al sentir cómo los verdes ojos del cantante se clavaban en su persona. Miró a su alrededor, como sin concebir que pudiera ser realmente él quien estuviera llamando la atención de aquel caballero. Cuando finalmente se convenció de ello, quedose él también mirando al hombre en cuestión, preguntándose sin apartar sus azules orbes qué sería lo que habría digno de mención en él.

Inesperadamente, el cantante le sonrió, sonrió y continuó mirándole mientras profería esas tranquilas palabras de amor. Permaneció el francés mirándole y escuchando la canción que éste cantaba, y, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una leve sonrisa había aparecido en su propio rostro. Pareciéndole este hecho casi entrañable, rió suavemente desviando la vista y la atención a su café. Poco después terminó el extranjero su canción, dando lugar a un confortable silencio que, no obstante, interrumpió de un modo que le resultó extrañamente inesperado.

—¡Virgen santa, pero qué mal tiempo hace! —exclamó sorprendido, haciendo reír a algunas personas ante la espontaneidad— Qué tristeza... No, no, ¡esto tenemos que cambiarlo! A ver, arriba ese ánimo todo el mundo, toquemos algo alegre. ¡Jefa! ¿Por qué no apartamos esas mesas de ahí? Así todo el mundo podrá salir a bailar al centro, aquí delante mío.

—Ni hablar —contesto con serenidad la mujer que había detrás de la barra, mientras dejaba en su sitio un vaso que acababa de secar.

—Pero, ¡jefa!

—He dicho que no —añadió tajante, cruzándose de brazos.

El cantante y guitarrista bajó de su silla, se puso de rodillas en el escenario y cruzó las manos a modo de rezo, mientras rogaba con ojos de cordero a la mujer sin decir palabra alguna. Se escucharon varias carcajadas sonoras, de gente que, según dedujo el buen francés por su modo de expresarse y conducirse, debía ser clientela habitual del local.

—¡Venga, mujer! —exclamó alguien.

—¡Que está lloviendo afuera!

—¡Será divertido, di que sí!

La mujer miró a su alrededor, haciendo callar de inmediato con su mirada severa las ruidosas exclamaciones. Quedó mirando al causante de todo aquel revuelo, que de rodillas permanecía callado sin decir nada con la expresión de un niño al que jamás se le ocurrió pedir nada hasta el momento, y que recurría a ello por primera vez en la vida. Tras unos instantes de tensión, la _jefa_ finalmente se rindió.

—Está bien —sonrió, para dejar escapar un suspiro después—. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

Tras una breve exaltación en el ambiente y de que el cantante bajara de un salto del escenario y se abalanzara a abrazar a su jefa en un arrebato de alegría, las muchachas comenzaron a retirar algunas de las mesas centrales entre risas. Llegó a fijarse Francis en varios detalles que le parecieron curiosos; cómo la presunta jefa del local reñía al hombre que trataba de abrazarla y darle jovial cariño tratando de zafarse de él, cómo éste ignoraba las malas palabras y malos modos y seguía insistiendo con una sonrisa imborrable y contagiosa en su empeño, cómo alguna gente parecía estar acostumbrada a esa especie de hilo de locura que flotaba en aquel bar. Escapó de él una inevitable risa mientras exhalaba el humo del tabaco al ver cómo el extranjero se acababa ganando una bofetada y volvía obediente a su lugar.

—¡Ea, vamos allá! —se recuperó en cuanto subió de vuelta al escenario, tomando la guitarra con soltura— René, quiero verle bailando aquí enfrente, ¿oye? Y si no tiene señora seguro que alguna de mis amigas le echa un baile —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a todos los acompañantes de la mesa del tal caballero. Muchas de las camareras se alinearon con poses sugerentes frente al aludido, quien al final entre tanto barullo terminó eligiendo a una de ellas—. Y usted, Don Gerôme, no crea que va a librarse de mí tan fácilmente...

El aludido esta vez era un hombre más mayor que el primero. Estaría cerca de jubilarse, pero eso no parecía impedir que las muchachas del local se acercasen a él. ¿Qué le verían de atractivo? Para Francis resultaba todo un misterio. Entre risas y arrastrado por varias chicas acabó en lo que osaron llamar _pista de baile_, que estaba considerablemente más poblado de lo que él hubiera esperado. Además, un par de personas más habían subido al escenario, a tocar junto al animado cantante extranjero que, armado de alegría, exclamó contento:

—¡Vamos allá!

Una canción viva y rápida comenzó a sonar sin demora, llenando de buen ambiente el local de inmediato. Muchos clientes se habían decidido a bailar en el centro habilitado para ello, y cada vez más se iban animando a ello. Las camareras bailaban con sus clientes, instándoles a pasarlo bien sin arrepentimientos y, por ende, consiguiéndolo en bastantes casos.

Mientras movía inconscientemente el pie al ritmo de la música, inevitables y curiosas intrigas se iban haciendo con el espíritu de Francis. Algo no casaba, algo era extraño en aquel lugar situado en mitad de la París más bohemia.

—¿Está Antonio libre esta noche? —escuchó a una voz preguntar entonces. Provenía de un caballero joven de aspecto elegante y distinguido, situado en la mesa ubicada inmediatamente a su derecha. Junto a él, la que reconocía a estas alturas como jefa del local recogía las tazas y platos ya usados.

—Sí, por el momento no tiene a nadie —contestó ésta—. Además hoy está de particular buen humor —suspiró con una leve sonrisa y el típico gesto de una madre cansada.

—Entonces —continuó el hombre en un tono tranquilo, sacando unos cuantos billetes y cediéndoselos a la mujer sobre la superficie de la mesa—, dígale que vendré a verle después. Con dos horas estará bien.

—Claro, _monsieur_ Henri. Seguro que se alegra de volver a verlo.

—Aduladora —rió él, amable.

La mujer correspondió a su risa y guardó el dinero, haciendo un gesto al cantante en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Éste, dando cuenta de la seña, sonrió y asintió, continuando con su música alegre. Volvió Francis a mirar a su alrededor, con un ligero presentimiento rondándole la cabeza. La ropa de las camareras, su alegría, su invitación... Aquellas escaleras en una esquina; las conversaciones alrededor... De repente, como por iluminación, llegó a una conclusión tan obvia que no creyó que se le pudiera haber pasado por alto: estaba en un burdel.

El súbito impulso de marcharse del lugar se hizo con él en pocos segundos. Recogió su abrigo, dejó un billete encima de la mesa y se decidió a marchar sin esperar siquiera el cambio. Lanzó una última mirada al escenario, hacia ¿Antonio?, el cantante que tanto había llamado su atención. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que, desde el mismo centro, el hombre víctima de su curiosidad le estaba mirando. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el rosto de Francis, alegres, guiñando uno de ellos en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Revuelto, subió los cuellos de su abrigo antes de lanzarse a la fría lluvia. Al girarse por última vez, vio cómo el cantante se despedía de él expresamente con un gesto de la mano.

Mientras caminaba, su cerebro divagaba a una velocidad inusitada. ¿Qué diablos representaba esa experiencia? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? No todos los burdeles necesitan anunciarse con un enorme molino rojo; ¿qué le haría pensar que había ido a parar al único bar elegante y refinado de todo el barrio? Qué inocente. Suspiró. No consiguió, aun así, quitarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Algo no lograba desaparecer de sus divagaciones: ¿de verdad... el cantante también ofrecía sus servicios? ¿Un hombre? ¿A otro hombre? ¡Eso era escandaloso! Por no decir que era denunciable. ¿Cómo es que nadie había dicho nada? ¿Y por qué... por qué diablos no podía quitárselo de la cabeza? Los ojos verdes, la sonrisa, los gestos, las palabras cantadas al aire... ¿Qué sería lo que...?

Lo admitió. Tenía intriga. Una intriga que no sabía describir, no sabría decir qué era exactamente lo que quería descubrir. Era parecida a aquella sensación que se hizo con él cuando a la edad de veintiún años se enamoriscó de una profesora de la facultad de artes, que siempre lograba que quisiese saber más sobre ella. Sonrió al recordar la buena época. Ella nunca correspondió a su sentimiento, aunque sí lo hizo un par de veces a su cuerpo, y terminó detestándole por lo que Francis creía que era su propia falta de voluntad; lo bueno que sacó de todo ello fue un aprobado, no merecido pero sí otorgado por la tal profesora para no tener así que volver a verle. Qué tiempos de diversión, aquéllos.

No. No, no, no, no, no. Ese concepto que vagaba en él ahora no era nada bueno. Si se conocía tan bien como creía, esta extraña expectación que sentía ahora sólo podía llevarle a tratar de descubrir y satisfacer todas sus intrigas y curiosidades, y eso, eso que estaba pensando vergonzosamente en este momento, era ilegal. Abochornado por la idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir un taxi y volver a casa de inmediato. Buscó su cartera en el abrigo y extendió el brazo para detener un coche y olvidarse de toda aquella locura, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco: la cartera. No estaba.

—_C'est pas possible... _—maldijo buscando en sus bolsillos y tratando de que la ira abandonase su cuerpo lentamente con una exhalación _controlada_.

Con un chasquido de la lengua y un gesto airado se deshizo del vehículo que había detenido, comenzando a desandar lo andado en busca de su cartera. Confiaba en encontrarla en el suelo, tirada en algún lugar. Es más, más que confiar, lo deseaba. Aunque conocía imposible la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, deseaba que así fuera por no confirmar una sospecha que crecía en su interior: que la había olvidado en el tan perturbador burdel. Y no quería volver. ¿Por qué diablos era tan intenso el deseo de no volver? ¿Acaso creía que iba a pecar? ¡Y con un hombre! Si no eran suyos esos gustos, ¿a qué tanta turbación? Antes de que le diera casi tiempo a resolverse, se encontró a la puerta del sitio, como por arte de magia. Sin llegar entrar, quedó apoyado en la cristalera, en los grandes ventanales desde los que, en realidad, apenas se veía nada del interior. Menos mal que ya no llovía.

—¿Busca esto? —escuchó una voz entonces. Giró sobresaltado, encontrando frente a sí y a pocos centímetros a su estimada cartera de piel. Tras ella, el cantante extranjero del local sonreía contento.

—... Sí, gracias —asintió, tomándola de vuelta.

—Quise decírselo en cuanto marchaba, pero desapareció antes de que pudiese terminar de tocar hecho un aparente manojo de nervios —rió—. En cuanto tuve algo de margen me lancé a por ella, que conociendo cómo es todo el mundo por aquí se hubiera quedado sin ella en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No sé cuánto dinero tendrá, pero de seguro que lo echaría en falta si lo pierde. ¿No quiere entrar a tomar algo?

Aturullado por lo resuelto del hombre de ojos verdes, cuando quiso darse cuenta y se vio capaz de hilar una frase coherente ya estaba dentro del burdel una vez más.

—No... —musitó, dándose suavemente con los dedos en la frente, apoyando después ésta en ellos. Ya estaba donde no quería, y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el ya no tan desconocido, cediéndole un vaso de agua que bebió agradecido.

—No, no pasa nada; estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —insistió él con un leve gesto de preocupación— No lo digo sólo por el susto de haber perdido la billetera; antes, cuando entró por primera vez, me pareció que se encontraba usted triste.

—¿Triste, yo? —se sorprendió el francés ante el acierto que suponía esa frase.

—Bueno, tal vez triste no sea la palabra adecuada. Pero sí me pareció verle sumido en un estado de, no sé, ¿extraña displicencia por la vida? No sé si me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero me pareció usted hastiado. Quise animarlo —volvió a reír. Era una risa algo torpe, pero le pareció sincera. Francis alzó una ceja.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—¡Qué sé yo! Ahora voy a parecer un loco... Simplemente le vi y pensé que si pudiese hacer algo por alegrar su ser, eso haría de éste un buen día. Le vi reír y sonreír un par de veces, así que consideraré que tuve por lo menos un éxito parcial —sonrió. Este gesto produjo en el francés una sonrisa inevitable, sintiendo por un momento que le alcanzaban en un recóndito lugar de su ser que hacía mucho que no afloraba. Se puso, sin embargo, automáticamente en guardia: si aquello era un burdel era normal que tratasen de llamar su atención.

—Oiga, esto es un disparate —afirmó sin que su antes lograda sonrisa desapareciera, volviéndose, sin embargo, algo incrédula—. No tengo ni idea de quién es usted, ni a qué se dedica, ni tampoco qué pretende... Y lo mismo puede decirse de usted sobre mí. ¿Por qué habría de creer todo lo que ha dicho? ¿Porqué habría usted de preocuparse por mí?

El rostro del aludido cambió, mas no dejó en ningún momento de parecer amable.

—No tiene por qué creer nada de lo que ha salido de mi boca, caballero —contestó son sencillez y educación—. Cierto es que no conozco absolutamente nada de usted, pero no miento al decir que me ha causado una cercana impresión. Si quiere saber algo, sólo tiene que preguntármelo.

Golpeó suavemente el cigarro contra el cenicero, dejando caer la ceniza en el interior. Tras meditarlo un rato, decidió que no tenía por qué quedarse con la duda que le corroía, por mucho que pudiese costarle un buen desplante. En realidad, no conocía a ese tipo de nada.

—... ¿Vende usted su cuerpo por dinero? —inquirió finalmente.

—¡Qué directo! —se sorprendió su interlocutor llevándose la mano al corazón, impresionado.

—No tiene por qué contestarme, si no quiere.

—No es tan sencillo —respondió entonces para su asombro con tranquilidad el extranjero—, o tal vez sí. ¿Qué cree usted, jefa? —preguntó, siendo que la mujer acababa de acercarse hasta la mesa.

—Calla anda, bohemio. Deja de perder el tiempo y sube a ver a _monsieur _Henri, o te echo de casa a escobazos.

No le pareció a Francis que fuese un tono precisamente amable, pero el moreno de ojos verdes lo tomó como si fuese una cariñosa broma. Rió un poco y rogó con ojos escurridizos, pero al final la mirada de la mujer se impuso y el tan extraño cantante decidió marchar.

—Está bien, está bien. Ha sido un placer conocerle, caballero. Me alegro de haberle podido devolver la cartera; ¡y anime esa cara, caramba! ¡La vida es bella! —exclamó plantándole un beso en la mejilla— Si en algún momento se siente a disgusto o triste, sepa que puede venir a verme —susurró suavemente, escapando de allí antes de que nadie pudiera reprobarle nada.

Aquellas palabras impactaron fuertemente en Francis, que quedó momentáneamente paralizado so causa de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo diablos había sabido aquel hombre que no se sentía bien? Cada día había alguien que le remarcaba lo bueno de su aspecto. ¿Cómo sabía...?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la mujer.

—Disculpe a Antonio, a veces es demasiado impulsivo —comentó con un tono amable que no le había oído hasta el momento—. Y le cuesta responder, además, a ese tipo de preguntas.

—... Ya veo —contestó.

—Ha tenido que ver algo interesante en usted, me parece. Con la nulidad que suele presentar para captar estados de ánimo ajenos, o usted es muy transparente o a él le resulta afín. Quién sabe —terminó, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía también con su labor. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver a su puesto de trabajo principal, y justo entonces se detuvo un momento, como recordando algo súbito; giró la cara para volver a dirigirse a Francis—. Si decide que en algún momento quiere pasar un tiempo con él, acuda a mí. Ya que parece haberle gustado, por un precio no excesivo le concederé una noche entera. Sólo por si se decide a volver —añadió antes de alejarse definitivamente.

_"Qué desfachatez"_, pensaba en el taxi de vuelta a casa. ¿Por si se decidía a volver? ¿Qué clase de pretensión prepotente era aquella? ¿Qué le hacía pensar a aquella mujer que él era un _indecente _tal, como para llegar a yacer con un hombre? ¿Y ese tipo...? Él sí le desconcertaba. Recordaba sus palabras y el tono de su voz, la sonrisa que inexplicablemente transmitían sus ojos y la despreocupación total en su tono de aprecio por la vida y el amor. Realmente, le recordaba tanto a sus buenos tiempos de locura juvenil... Agitó la cabeza borrando esa soñadora e incriminadora sonrisa, y suspiró. Seguro que pronto conseguiría deshacerse de la estúpida impresión que le había causado aquel local, de lo alterado que le había dejado el pulso y de la sensación de inminente diversión que recorría su cuerpo.

Ocho noches estuvo sin poder conciliar el sueño decentemente. Ocho noches sin poder sacarse de la cabeza los verdes ojos del cantante extranjero. En su interior, una especie de sensación, de pregunta, crecía casi sin mesura, de la forma: _¿y por qué no?_ Bastante hastiado estaba ya de su vida. ¿No era lo que tanto tiempo había estado buscando? Un cambio. Nada lícito, eso era cierto. Pero sólo tenía una vida. Por probar...

**_Capítulo Primero - Fin_**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Bou._**


	2. Capítulo Segundo

¡Volví! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto (como si no fuera a ser habitual... *risas*), tuve mucho que estudiar y mi beta también andaba hasta el cuello de trabajo. ¡Lo importante es que estoy aquí!

_Nota para **Pochi**:_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra profundamente que te gustara, de verdad que me hiciste feliz. ¡Espero que puedas disfrutar este capítulo también!

¡Mañana me voy a Barcelona! ¡Voy a ver a uno de mis ídolos de hace años (Yuu Shirota)! Es su primer Fanmeeting en España, estoy, lo confieso, tremendamente nerviosa. ¡Pero muy emocionada! Tengo tantas ganas de verle, de verdad, me parece irreal imaginar que mañana a estas horas ya habré visto a este hombre. ¡Parecía un sueño tan imposible...! ¡Allá vamos, Yuu! (¡Allá vamos, Barcelona! Tiembla...)

Al margen de toda esta emoción, me siento en el deber de confesar que ando enamoriscada de Miguel Caballero Rojo (es que mi querida InWhite, mi beta, se compró el Tekken Tag 2). Es que me recuerda mucho a España en modo conquistador, lo bruto que es. ¡Animal! ...Pero aun así me gusta *risas*.

Sin desvariar más, os dejo con el capítulo. Gracias por escuchar a esta pesada.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La idea de esta historia salió sólo de mí.**

* * *

**_La Foule_**

**_Capítulo Segundo_**

Se retiró los restos de francés de la boca y la barbilla con cuidado, con el dorso de la mano. Aunque el inminente final había resultado previsible, creyó en un principio que el rubio le avisaría en el momento del éxtasis. No le importó mucho, tampoco. Ese hombre, con la mano aún enredada entre sus castaños cabellos, le había pedido algo concreto; él, por algún motivo que no quiso rebuscar en su interior, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a la causa de la única manera que se le había ocurrido.

Lentamente, Francis comenzó a recuperar el sentido de ubicación espaciotemporal. Estaba de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación. Una de sus manos asía el pomo con fuerza, perdiendo su misión inicial y permaneciendo de este modo sólo para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie, acción que aquellos placenteros e inevitables calambres que subían por sus piernas y casi hasta su nuca volvían realmente ardua. Antonio, el cantante por cuyos servicios había pagado, estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de su abrigo, con una mano todavía agarrada a su pierna. Trató de reponerse mínimamente, pero su respiración jadeante y entrecortada aún se escuchaba altaen la habitación. Pensar que había estado a punto de marcharse le parecía, ahora, casi completamente inverosímil.

Lo cierto era que Francis Bonnefoy, después de más de una semana de dar vueltas a una rocambolesca idea, había vuelto casi de manera inconsciente al burdel cercano a Monmartre en el que había acabado guareciéndose anteriormente en un día de lluvia. Había venido este hecho condicionado por una discusión violenta, a sus ojos irrelevante y sin sentido alguno, que había agitado su vida haciéndole sentirse realmente harto de todo lo que le rodeaba como con un velo gris. ¿Qué clase de vida insufrible era aquella? ¿De verdad pretendía que éste fuera su día a día durante el resto de sus años en este mundo? Era insoportable. ¿Que acaso no había nacido él, como todas las personas, para lograr ser feliz? _"Si en algún momento se siente a disgusto o triste, sepa que puede venir a verme"_, había dicho aquel hombre de ojos verdes y cuya imagen, mirada y sonrisa no conseguía borrar de su mente. ¡Al diablo! Al diablo con todo. Se apoderó de él la necesidad de hacer algo ilegal y prohibido, de hacer algo de lo que, aunque nadie fuera a enterarse, causase tremendo disgusto si fuere desvelado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba de nuevo frente a aquel burdel decidido a hacer algo inmoral y reprobable.

Al contrario de lo que había pensado de esa mujer, en vez de resaltar la razón que tuvo en su haber cuando aseguró sutilmente que Francis volvería, se condujo de una manera amable y educada, nada ladina. Apartando su largo cabello negro a un lado, tomó el dinero que el francés le ofrecía y lo guardó en una caja, para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar escaleras arriba.

—Por favor, sígame.

Subió pues él las escaleras tras la jefa del local, observando cuanto se cruzaba en su camino. Llegaron a una habitación que parecía casi deshabitada, pero la pasaron de largo y salieron por una puerta ubicada al fondo de ésta. Fueron a parar a lo que Francis pudo reconocer como el descansillo de una escalera. Dedujo, por tanto, que el burdel estaba conectado a una de las habitaciones del edificio completo, y que desde ésta se llegaba al verdadero corredor. Subieron hasta el quinto piso por unas escaleras de madera desiguales, que crujían al poner sobre ellas el pie. Una vez arriba, la mujer abrió con llave una de las dos puertas que había a los lados y le invitó a pasar al interior de la estancia.

—Sea tan amable de esperar unos minutos, _monsieur_. Antonio vendrá enseguida. Si lo desea, encontrará en ese mueble algo de beber.

Y, sin extenderse en demasía sobre ningún tema, desapareció dejando a Francis solo en la habitación. No era un habitáculo muy grande, la verdad, aunque la disposición de los muebles lo hacía parecer espacioso. La madera estaba algo apolillada; eso explicaría muchos de los ruidos que había venido escuchando por el camino mientras subía hasta el quinto piso. Había una cama, una mesita y una mecedora que le pareció totalmente fuera de lugar. También encontró algo que pretendía querer ser, probablemente, un mueble bar, aunque sin mucho éxito. Un armario y una cómoda completaban prácticamente la descripción del cuarto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, quitándose el abrigo. Se veía, por la ventana, una visión poco habitual pero no poco bella de París. El ruido de las calles llegaba hasta arriba, risas de hombres y mujeres que lo pasaban bien, abajo, al ritmo de la música. Le hirvió la sangre al sentir a todo el mundo ajeno a él tan feliz, acordándose de la discusión que le había enfrentado a _monsieur_ Marcel, un cliente snob sin más dedicación en la vida que quejarse por todo cuanto él había demandado explícitamente y volver locos de este modo a los comerciantes. También las réplicas continuas que había de oír en cuanto llegaba a casa pudieron con sus nervios al venir el recuerdo de éstas lentamente a su cabeza. Súbitamente enojado al escuchar una risa jocosa proveniente de afuera, golpeó una copa de vino vacía que había sobre la mesa y la lanzó al suelo, haciéndola añicos. Se sintió, de pronto, culpable, y siguió con la mirada el rastro de los trozos de cristal que habían viajado más lejos. Captaron entonces sus ojos un par zapatos algo raídos situados en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó entonces la voz del dueño de los zapatos, quien lo contempló primero con sus ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa y después con preocupación.

Ante la ausencia de contestación por parte del francés, Antonio cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzando con cuidado de no pisar ningún cristal hasta su acompañante. ¿Qué le ocurriría a ese hombre? Tenía peor aspecto que la primera vez que lo había visto. No creyó que volvería, después del episodio de la cartera. Pensó que se había marchado airado. Cuando la jefa le dijo que había vuelto y que le había requerido a él estrictamente, se sintió de pronto inconscientemente aliviado, incluso deseoso de encontrarle. ¿Qué había en ese francés que tanto llamaba su atención? Creía tener una vaga idea, y era un pensamiento que trataba de eliminar de su mente a fin de no caer en un agujero sin retorno.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —volvió a inquirir mirándole a los ojos, que perdidos parecían vagar por un lugar muy lejano.

Como si le hubieran lanzado encima un jarro de agua fría, Francis salió de su ensoñación. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso había perdido el norte? ¡Estaba metido en una habitación con un hombre desconocido! Y además había llegado hasta allí con intenciones totalmente execrables. ¿Creía acaso que de este modo algo iba a cambiar en su vida? ¿Que algo así iba a hacerla mejor? ¿Creía él que la felicidad podía comprarse? El contacto de la mano de aquel hombre extranjero contra su faz, que llegó de manera suave y cálida, le hizo sentir aún más miserable que antes.

Aturullado, violentado, apartó con el brazo a Antonio de un solo gesto y tomó rápidamente de la cama su abrigo. Sin llegar a ponérselo, se dirigió con él bajo el brazo hacia la puerta, huyendo de la situación. Daba igual el dinero pagado, daba igual el tiempo perdido, necesitaba irse de allí. En realidad, necesitaba irse de cualquier parte. Necesitaba escapar.

Abrió la puerta para marchar, pero los brazos del cantante le rodearon y la cerraron de golpe, empujándola y dejando al francés acorralado entre ésta y él mismo. Francis se detuvo, sin soltar, sin embargo, el pomo. Sin mover el cuerpo, giró el rostro para encarar en lo posible a Antonio y a sus ojos verdes.

No encontró en ellos la preocupación de un inicio. Tampoco odiosa compasión. No hizo preguntas fútiles, ni fingió afectación. Se encontró con un rostro serio, que no enfadado, casi decidido, aunque esta última sensación no tuviera sentido. Frunció el guitarrista ligeramente el ceño en un momento dado, como meditando una opción. Tras unos segundos mirándose a escasos centímetros, terminó el moreno por pronunciar con voz grave:

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Tras una breve sorpresa inicial, Francis suspiró, dejando entrever una sonrisa vacía y un deseo imposible.

—Hazme desaparecer.

Como si esa frase le hubiese desgarrado violentamente por dentro, Antonio obligó a Francis a girarse, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Antes de que el francés pudiese reaccionar, esos mismos brazos rodearon su cuello y se aferraron a su espalda y cabello; unió el cantante los labios de ambos de forma feroz.

Era un beso apasionado, inesperado, necesitado, en absoluto violento. Sentía como si Antonio tirase de él hacia afuera, como si él saliese de sí mismo al mismo tiempo que vagaba en sí la sensación de que el mismo cantante estaba vertiendo parte de su ser en su interior. Su estómago se contrajo de súbito no dejando espacio en él a todas las mariposas que habían comenzado a volar, enviándolas a cada célula de su piel. Su pulso se aceleró, como propiciando su cuerpo para que aquella especie de corriente eléctrica pudiera recorrerlo sin problema. Cierto era que, entre otras tantas cosas, su juventud había dado para mucho. Pero, a pesar de sus tan firmes convicciones y todas las locuras llevadas a cabo, nunca esperó ni consiguió sentir lo que ahora le recorría.

Sus bocas se separaron, y sus respiraciones pelearon por el poco oxígeno que quedaba entre ellos. En ese punto, Antonio tiró de la camisa de Francis hacia sí, situando el oído de éste a la altura de su boca, obligándole a escucharle.

—Entonces, piensa sólo en mí.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, el abrigo cayó de las manos del francés. Con el brazo ahora libre, rodeó al hombre por el que había olvidado que había pagado volviendo a unirse a él. Éste besó, acarició y rebuscó en cada lugar de su cuerpo intentando despertar todas o algunas de sus pasiones, que cediese a ellas, y que nada más le importase en este mundo. Tratando de hacerle desaparecer.

Creyó conseguirlo, al menos durante los minutos que duró la tan entregada felación. Ignoró algún que otro trozo de cristal que se clavó en la rodilla, no queriendo detenerse a sabiendas de que la vuelta a la realidad podría golpear al buen francés en la cara de súbito. Ahora, habiendo acabado de limpiarse, no quería que aquel sentimiento de intimidad que flotaba en el ambiente desapareciese.

No fue al escuchar cómo Antonio se ponía de pie, ni tampoco al sentir cómo se retiraba los trozos de cristal de la rodilla. Fue al volver a sentir cómo se clavaban en él esos ojos verdes cuando su estómago volvió a contraerse. Su pecho subía y bajaba aún algo agitado por la tensión sexual. Aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, de algún modo sentía en su interior que no quería dejar de hacerlo. La expectación aumentaba la excitación. Soltó su mano, lentamente, el pomo. Aprovechando ese gesto, el cantante tomó la mano del francés, arrastrándolo consigo hasta el lecho. Se sentó encima de él, dispuesto a desabotonarle la camisa; antes de terminar se inclinó sobre Francis, tumbado en la cama, hasta chocar suavemente frente contra frente, perdiéndose en lo profundo del azul de sus ojos.

—Nada existe ahora fuera de esta habitación. Sólo tú, esta cama y yo —dijo en voz baja, calma y grave, dándole un inofensivo beso—. Bueno, y acaso la botella del mueble-bar —rió entonces de repente—. ¡Y la mecedora! Nada má...

Francis besó al extranjero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a la víctima del acto. Aquella frase le hizo sentir cómodo, confortable, indescriptiblemente a salvo; no quiso saber nada más de lo que le rodeaba, así que decidió cercenarla al punto. Creyó realmente que nada salvo ese hombre y él existían ahora en el mundo. No fue consciente de que, fuera de esa habitación y de ese edificio, en las calles de París, existían sus problemas.

Se elevó de su posición empujando lentamente al extranjero con su beso. Cuando ambos estaban sentados se irguió lentamente sobre Antonio, cuyas manos sentía en su piel, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y quedando él encima, ambos con los pies sobre la almohada. Abrió por completo su camisa con ambas manos y desabrochó su cinturón, mientras el extranjero rodeaba su cintura con las piernas. La torpeza de sus movimientos parecía obligar a la cama bailar hacia adelante y hacia atrás; como consecuencia, el fino polvo blanco que so causa de los golpes se desprendió de la pared cayó sobre sus pies. Lentamente, el mundo de su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer. Tampoco le importó; descubierto había ya todo cuanto en primera instancia le había llamado la atención de Antonio.

O quizás no. Aquella noche, al inicio de un modo desacertado e inexperto y después con algo más de tiento, encontró algo en Antonio que tampoco pudo ignorar más: su cuerpo. Acaso fue por la excitación que generan las nuevas experiencias, acaso por el placer que le evadía del mundo; encontró en él un extraño consuelo que le calentó el alma, del mismo modo que tras un frío día de invierno una buena taza de café caliente le templaba el cuerpo.

Antonio, por su parte, ignoró el frío inicial que sintió al posarse sobre su piel el anillo de oro que llevaba el francés en el dedo anular.

Cuando el amanecer se filtró por la ventana, Francis se encontró solo en la cama más incómoda en la que jamás había dormido. Estaba cubierto con una mera sábana blanca, aparte de la cual no llevaba más ropa. Cuando abrió los ojos, cegados por los primeros rayos de sol, se encontró a Antonio sentado junto a la ventana, en la mecedora. Vestía solamente una camisa blanca, y tocaba suavemente la guitarra entonando de cuando en cuando alguna nota y cantando palabras que no entendía. Se incorporó con no poca dificultad, doblando la almohada para no tener que recostarse contra el dudoso cabecero.

—_Bonjour_ —saludó el guitarrista, dejando de tocar la guitarra en el momento de escuchar ruido desde el lecho—. ¿Qué tal?

—_Bonjour_ —correspondió mientras se encendía un cigarro de manera casi automática. Omitió el qué tal, teniendo en cuenta que no habría dormido más de cuatro horas.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Como me moría de hambre he pasado a casa y he traído algo de comer, pero como soy un exagerado parece que he traído comida para veinte —rió—. Es que cuando tengo hambre mi sentido de la medida se distorsiona.

El francés rió levemente, sin llegar a abrir la boca, y dirigió la vista hacia donde señalaba con la cabeza el hombre de ojos verdes. Una bandeja con considerable cantidad de fruta, un par de cruasanes y dos jarras reposaba sobre la mesita. A su lado, un vaso con una cuchara que a todas luces había sido usado estaba a punto de suicidarse del mueble acompañado de otro semejante, sólo que limpio. Al tentar las jarras comprobó que estaban calientes, así que, más cansada que hábilmente, se sirvió un café con leche.

—¿Cómo es eso de que has pasado a casa? —preguntó tras un ratito en silencio y un par de sorbos al café que le hicieron formar parte, poco a poco, del mundo de los vivos.

—Oh, eso. Es que vivo ahí —explicó el moreno señalando a la pared—. La habitación de al lado es la que Adéle me ha cedido para mi uso personal... Donde hay cocina y demás porque, como puedes comprobar, aquí no da para más que para guardar la ropa —rió.

—Entiendo —contestó el francés exhalando el humo del tabaco, apoyándose sobre su mano—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Serán casi las ocho de la mañana... Tienes mejor cara a pesar de todo, hoy —añadió de repente, viendo que volvía a hacerse el silencio—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Francis —respondió en cuanto se repuso del brusco cambio de tema. Meditó un poco si debía dar un nombre falso, pero al final se rindió y abandonándolo todo a la veleidosa fortuna, había decidido decir la verdad—. Oye, perdona si soy brusco, pero hay algo que me intriga sobremanera: ¿por qué esa insistencia en que yo me encuentre mejor o peor? ¿Qué supondría eso para un hombre al que acabo, y que por ende, de hecho, acaba de conocerme? Me perturba enormemente la capacidad que tiene, tienes, para evaluarme —explicó sintiendo que a pesar de todo no lograba encontrar las palabras para formular sus intrigas, y dándose cuenta, además, de que en algún momento de su encuentro, no recordaba cuál, habían pasado a tratarse de tú—. Y la buena puntería con la que lanzas esas suposiciones al aire. ¿Tan transparente soy?

Por un segundo, creyó el francés captar algo, un gesto, una variación extraña en el rostro del cantante que no supo describir. Atribuyéndolo a su imaginación, esperó la respuesta a sus demandas sin prisa alguna.

—Si te soy sincero, Francis, no creo que sea capaz de contestarte a algo así —comenzó a hablar Antonio, girando el rostro hacia la ventana para recibir la agradable brisa que acompañada del sol se filtraba por ella, y haciendo a su asiento mecerse al apoyarse inconscientemente contra el respaldo de éste—. No por lo menos en la medida que tú quieres. Carezco de cualquier tipo de argumento sólido, la verdad —acotó casi sorprendido.

—No importa, tengo tiempo. Te escucho —concedió el francés apartándose con sus grandes manos el pelo de la cara, apagando su cigarro en un pequeño cenicero de cristal, y dudando sobre si encender otro o comerse un cruasán.

—...Está bien, está bien —suspiró con un gesto alegre que a Francis le pareció fingido, demorándose, para disgusto del rubio, harto tiempo en continuar—. Aunque supone abrir el baúl de los recuerdos... Pero supongo que algo podré explicar. Lo cierto es que, cuando te vi en el bar por primera vez hace pocos días, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del infinito y el cigarro consumiéndose en tu mano sin que llegases a fumarlo... Pensé que estabas indispuesto. Pero no físicamente, sino del alma —en este punto el francés se detuvo para escuchar con más atención las palabras que Antonio profería. Éste se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, con un una sonrisa en el rostro, tranquila, serena, y amable—. Estás perdido. Estás sólo. Estabas huérfano entre toda esa gente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante el sentimiento de empatía que transmitían los ojos que perfectamente parecían haber captado cómo se sentía. Quedó observando al orador, mirándose durante unos instantes ambos a los ojos. Antonio retiró su mirada y calló, tocando acordes dispersos que acompañaban al bullicio de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana. Paró de pronto, dejando a medias una canción. Sin saber el porqué de aquello, dejó el francés al hombre quedar sumido en sus pensamientos un rato.

—Hace tiempo yo perdí las ganas de vivir —confesó de pronto el moreno sin perder aquella sonrisa y dedicándose de pronto a afinar la guitarra, sorprendiendo al francés—. Conservé mi propia vida casi de milagro, pero a pesar de tenerla no la quería, ya, para nada. Llegué a Francia sin nada más que una guitarra que alguien dejó olvidada en un tren y la ropa que traía puesta. Estaba sufriendo; mientras todas esas alegres gentecillas francesas hacían su vida, yo penaba, creía que era pesado y latoso poner un pie delante del otro, bajar los párpados de cuando en cuando o incluso respirar. Quería que apareciese alguien que me sacara de allí. Que me rescatase de mi miseria —explicó volviendo a clavar sus ojos verdes en los azules de su cliente—. Creí verme a mí, en ti. Y como tengo la acostumbrada capacidad de no pensar mucho lo que hago, quise intervenir. Quizás fuera empatía natural. Quizás es un descaro. O quizás te parece una tontería. Pero no quiero que sufras. No creo que nadie merezca sentirse así. Como no está bien preguntar a nadie sobre su vida fuera de estas paredes, porque aquí uno se viene a relajar, no puedo preguntar más. Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi persona; quiero que, por lo menos el tiempo que estés aquí, no sé, pueda sacarte de la rutina. No puedo arreglar todos tus problemas, eso desde luego. Pero me encantaría demostrarte que sientes, padeces, que ríes, que aún puedes disfrutar: que siempre hay sitio para la esperanza.

Antonio calló. La ceniza del cigarro de Francis cayó, manchando ligeramente la sábana. No se sintió el buen francés con fuerzas de decir nada. De algún modo, mientras ambos permanecían coexistiendo en ameno silencio, el cerebro del rubio trataba de hilar cuanto acababan de decirle. Si bien no sabía si aquello respondía del todo a su pregunta, comprendía a la perfección que estaba de más seguir indagando. Una parte de él creía que todo eso era inverosímil y se mostraba escéptica ante tal acto de aparentemente desinteresada filantropía. La otra, una parte de él que creyó dormida desde hace mucho, apareció para poner de manifiesto que de un modo u otro creía que el cantante decía la verdad de corazón. La noche anterior éste se había entregado a él apasionadamente; le había enseñado, habían reído, habían gritado. La desaparición de algo tan simple como el trato de caballero le había hecho sentirse realmente familiar para con ese individuo. De repente, sin poder controlarlo y a una velocidad pasmosa, se formó en su mente un concepto asombroso: y es que, daba igual quien fuere, había alguien preocupándose por él. Había alguien que deseaba su bien.

Levantó la mirada para observar al hombre de ojos verdes, que cantaba una suave canción meciéndose lentamente en aquella, a su parecer, espeluznante mecedora. La ciudad parecía ir despertándose poco a poco, pero el sonido no era tanto como para tapar la voz del moreno que cantaba sólo ataviado con su camisa y la guitarra. Sonrió. La verdad era que, parándose un momento y decidiendo mandar a la mierda todas las normas y clichés sociales, era bien cierto que, desde donde ahora se encontraba, la vida tenía otro color.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó curioso el francés, apagando su cigarro y arrancando una de las patas del sensual bollo francés que reposaba en la mesita.

—¿Eh?

—La canción. Es agradable, pero no entiendo la letra.

—Oh, es que es una canción de mi país —sonrió contento Antonio—. Habla sobre el hogar, la unión y la fraternidad. Calma al que pena y le deja estar triste, pero, al final, se torna en una especie de canto a la esperanza. El que quiere vivir, Francis, está condenado a la esperanza.

—Ese es un pensamiento muy profundo.

—Por supuesto, ¡soy un hombre filosófico! —rió con sencillez— ¿Que no se me nota?

—Oh, sí, desde luego, desde luego —se burló el francés—. No creo que los filósofos hablen tan rápido ni tan alto, claro que, por lo general, tiendo a verles vestidos. ¿En qué idioma está?

—¡Eh! Estoy vestido, caramba. Poco, pero... ¿La canción? En español —contestó, sonriendo inevitablemente al pronunciar el nombre de su, a su parecer, bella lengua.

—Bonita tierra, España.

—Lo es —asintió cerrando los ojos y comenzando a tocar una suave melodía.

Francis no preguntó más. España había estado atravesando una dura guerra civil durante los últimos años, así que si Antonio provenía de allá, era decididamente mejor no indagar sobre temas que pudieran ser escabrosos.

Pasó más de una hora, durante la cual Antonio estuvo cantando tanto en español como en francés, en la que no hizo el francés absolutamente nada que no fuera deleitarse con la música, tararear alguna canción conocida o discutir de manera superficial sobre alguna tontería que el español sacaba a pasear. Le dio, en un momento dado, un ataque de risa, que acabó tergiversándose en una terrible tos que casi se lo lleva al otro barrio.

Se puso finalmente el abrigo, dispuesto a marchar. Antonio le acompañó hasta la puerta, vestido esta vez, gracias al cielo, con algo más que una camisa.

—Está bien, está bien —terminó agarrando, esta vez correctamente, el pomo—. Me marcho.

—Sea, hasta la vista.

Francis avanzó hacia la escalera mientras Antonio comenzaba a cerrar la puerta a su espalda, pero entonces, inspirado súbitamente, dio media vuelta. Sin moverse de su posición en la escalera, se dirigió al español:

—Una pregunta, así, repentina, que me ha venido a la cabeza: ¿cuál es el color de la esperanza?

Antonio le miró sorprendido y, aún confuso, contestó sin terminar de comprender:

—El verde. ¿No?

—Ya me parecía a mí...

—¿Eh?

—Nada, cosas mías. _Au Revoir_!

Y sin más dilación, desapareció escaleras abajo. Hoy París se veía, a pesar de todo, algo más amable.

_**Capítulo Segundo - Fin**_

* * *

Por alguna razón, y aunque es cronológicamente imposible, me imaginé que esa canción de la que habla Antonio era una especie de versión suave y acústica del _Canto a la Libertad_ de _Labordeta_... Aun así, si tuviera que elegir una cantante que pusiera banda sonora a este fic, sería la cantante francesa _Zaz; Port Coton, Je veux, Les Passants, La Pluie..._ son algunas de las canciones que me inspiraron este fic y que continúan haciéndolo, de hecho. Su voz suave y agradabe también la asemejo a lo que, tal vez, pueda hacer sentir Antonio. Pero para gustos los colores, si encontráis algo que me queráis remitir ¡decídmelo sin duda! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y _**gracias por leer**_.

Saludos,

**Bou.**


	3. Capítulo Tercero

_Salut! Ça va?_ ... Está bien *pesadumbre* ¡Lo siento! Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar; parece que esté convirtiéndose en una práctica habitual en mis actualizaciones ir encabezadas por una disculpa... pero es que me siento muy mal por haceros esperar, de verdad. Espero que podáis perdonarme, darme unas palmaditas en la cabeza y decir 'ea, ea, no pasa nada' *risas*. Resulta que después del concierto tuve un alarde de inspiración por la vida y me busqué un trabajo como profesora particular, así que entre eso y los estudios me cuesta un poco más mantener esto en boga (aunque juro y perjuro que no pienso abandonar mis historias, aunque vayan lentas).

Y ahora ya sin decir nada más, os dejo con el capítulo (me enrollo como las persianas) *risas*.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La idea de esta historia salió sólo de mí.**

* * *

_**La Foule**_

_**Capítulo Tercero  
**__**  
**_

El silencio, que se había hecho con la estancia debido a la atención que ambos varones prestaban al sonido que venía de una habitación cercana, fue finalmente interrumpido por el español:

—Ella está fingiendo —aseguró en un susurro casi tapándose la boca con la mano, como confesándoselo a su acompañante a escondidas.

—¡Deslenguado! —espetó Francis entre risas, haciendo que el humo del tabaco escapara de su boca de manera irregular.

—¿Deslenguado yo? ¡Sólo digo la verdad! —contestó Antonio con ambas palmas extendidas hacia el cielo. El francés, ágil, no se resistió ante el impulso de lanzarle un cojín a la cara— ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con eso, que me encantan! A ver si los vas a tirar por la ventana...

—Ya has visto que no, ha ido directo al blanco.

—¡Anda! Mira quién es el descarado ahora...

—Que yo me convierta en algo no hará que tú dejes de serlo, caballero—sonrió—. En la impudicia hay espacio para más de uno. Para millones diría yo... Pero mira, me alegro de que te gusten los cojines.

Antonio sonrió, más con los ojos que con la boca, ante esa última frase. Aún sentado en la mecedora, tomó el cojín que le había golpeado en la cara y que había quedado sobre sus piernas y lo estrujó entre sus brazos, enterrándose después en él con una risa. Olía tan bien; era cómodo, suave y agradable, y lo mullido de su interior le divertía de la manera más estúpida. Levantó la mirada para ver al francés, aún éste con la vista puesta en él. Elevóse entonces su ceja izquierda y su risa se volvió maliciosa.

—Lo cierto es que sí, me encantan —dijo suspicaz—. Aunque en realidad los hayas comprado para estar tú más cómodo apoyado en el cabecero, _monsieur_, que se cree usted que se me puede engañar a mí tan fácil —bromeó.

El francés dio una larga calada a su cigarro, dejando escapar después el humo lentamente y con los ojos cerrados mientras parecía meditar una respuesta.

—_Touché_ —aceptó al final abriendo un ojo y siendo incapaz ya de disimular la sonrisa.

—¡Pero serás...! ¡Canalla!

Lanzó el español el cojín con todas sus ganas hacia Francis, quien rápidamente se cubrió con el brazo haciendo al proyectil caer al suelo como a una distancia intermedia entre ambos. La tensión repentina hizo cesar las risas; cuando ojos verdes y azules se cruzaron, los dos se lanzaron corriendo a por él.

Llegó primero Antonio; saltó sobre la cama una vez obtenida su arma, sentándose sobre el galo y golpeándole con ella repetidas veces para poder resarcirse, mientras el otro se recostaba cada vez más tratando en el proceso de agarrarle las manos para hacerse con el monopolio de los almohadones.

—¡Ya sabía yo! —golpeó Antonio entre risas.

—¡Eh!

—¡Que algo había ahí tras ese regalo!

—¡Oye! —trataba de aguantar, riendo él mismo ante lo absurdo de la situación. Ni con sus hijas había tenido batallas tan campales, y eso que eran reinas guerreras de las peleas de almohadas.

Sus hijas. El recuerdo de las dos niñas que había llegado tan fugazmente a su mente borró de golpe la sonrisa de su rostro, causándole malestar. El arquetipo de familia feliz del que formaba parte era cada vez más una farsa. Quizás, pensó por un momento, la farsa había sido siempre estar allí metido y era el tiempo que pasaba con el español en el que conseguía vivir algo _real_. Aún seguía sin comprender por qué acababa regresando a ese lugar, pasare el tiempo que pasare, a encontrarse con ese hombre tan extraño y diferente, pese a que con el paso del tiempo había algo que tenía cada vez más claro: cuando estaba allí se divertía, disfrutaba de su tiempo y del placer de que todo lo demás no importase nada, siendo él de verdad, el que decía cuanto pensaba y hacía cuanto le venía en gana. Cuando faltaba, no.

—¡Muere!

Un golpe rotundo en plena cara le hizo volver del río de desesperanza en el que se había sumido. Antonio le había dado un cojinazo sin contemplación alguna, y le miraba ahora con esos ojos verdes que jamás se quitaba de la cabeza.

El moreno esperó una reacción; no le había pasado desapercibido el cambio en la expresión del francés a un semblante tan doloroso. Había optado por lo que le pareció la opción más sencilla, que no era otra que sacarle de los malos pensamientos distrayéndole con una acción de lo más intrascendente y nimia. Como no parecía surtir efecto tan rápido como hubiera querido, decidió acelerar el proceso.

—¡Muere otra vez! —volvió a golpear— ¡Muere varias veces!

Tal linchamiento no pudo más que hacer reaccionar al rubio, quien tuvo que poner ya todo su empeño en arrebatarle el dichoso cojín al español. Éste lo agarraba como si fuere agua en el desierto, pero finalmente, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, consiguió arrebatárselo y agarrarle de las muñecas para que se estuviese quieto. No pudo aguantar la risa; por el amor de Dios, era como estar peleando con un niño de dos años.

—Y ahora, ¿qué harás? —inquirió con superioridad Francis sabiendo que tenía atrapado a su acosador—¿Qué harás, eh? Te tengo.

El corazón del moreno se hinchió de calma al ver a Francis reír, reír de verdad y seguirle el juego sin siquiera ser consciente, de seguro, de que lo estaba haciendo. Sin hacer esfuerzos por liberar sus manos, se inclinó para acercarse a aquel hombre que le caía tan particularmente bien.

—Pues claro que me tienes —susurró sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sintiendo a su aliento entrar en su boca—. Siempre me tienes, hasta cuando no estás. No existe nada más salvo tú y yo: y yo soy tuyo indefectiblemente, caballero.

Tras asomar fugazmente a sus ojos una sonrisa franca durante un tiempo tal vez efímero, el francés unió sus labios a los de Antonio. Soltó entonces sus muñecas, entrelazando los dedos de una de sus manos con las del moreno mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia arriba hasta enredarse en ese enmarañado cabello castaño. Sintió cómo el español rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, hasta que finalmente una de sus manos lo abrazó.

Las uñas se clavaron en su espalda atrayéndolo apasionadamente.

Por culpa de las sonrisas, sus dientes chocaban al besarse.

El lazo con el que Francis se ataba el pelo desapareció en algún momento, quizás antes o quizás después de que las camisas se precipitaran hacia el suelo.

Acaso por las perlas de sudor, las grandes manos de ambos patinaban rápidamente recorriendo sus cuerpos de espaldas arqueadas, de pieles ardientes, de gemidos agonizantes atascados en gargantas.

El cigarro, apoyado sobre el cenicero, fue consumiéndose mientras, al ritmo de los golpes del cabecero contra la pared, era testigo de cómo pasaba aquella mañana del apenas recién estrenado verano.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un vaso cayó y se rompió; Antonio se dejó caer sobre la cama de golpe con el último grito de placer. Francis levantó la cabeza en busca de oxígeno, aún de rodillas sobre el colchón, con la sábana molestamente enrollada en la pierna. El pecho del de ojos verdes subía y bajaba rápido, a destiempo, escuchándose su jadear entrecortado aún alto en la habitación. Cuando imbuido en ese aura el francés dejó que el peso de su cabeza venciese y las miradas de ambos se encontraron, una sonrisa tonta afloró a sus labios. Con esa misma sonrisa en los ojos, Antonio extendió los brazos para recibir a su invitado en ellos; Francis, sin darle muchas vueltas, se dejó abrazar. Finalmente y tras un rato, quedó tumbado a su lado, aún con el brazo del español tras el cuello.

Miró a los pies de Antonio, apoyados en la pared sobre el cabecero de la cama; se le escapó una pequeña risa mientras a tientas buscaba el tabaco, sin ser consciente de que ése no era el lado ni la orientación de la cama en la que estaba ubicada la mesita de noche sobre la que dejaba sus cosas.

—¿De qué ríes? —preguntó el anfitrión, curioso.

—Nada —negó con la cabeza.

—...

— Nada hombre, nada.

—¿Seguro? Va anda, dime —jadeó en un susurro.

—Me preguntaba... sobre esa manía que pareces tener, siendo que acabamos siempre al revés en la cama. En este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que nunca hemos terminado con la cabeza en la almohada —rió suavemente—. Y, cuando acabas, cuando tu cuerpo deja de arquearse involuntariamente aunque yo ya no esté dentro, siempre estiras los pies y los apoyas en un sitio alto —señaló sentado en la cama, habiéndose erguido para buscar el tan anhelado cigarro.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dices? —soltó en una carcajada, tapándose la boca mientras levantaba ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a la pared, donde sus piernas acababan.

—Lo haces siempre —encendió el cigarro volviendo a tumbarse, apoyándose sobre su brazo libre de modo que, a esa altura, sus rostro quedase frente al del chico tumbado.

—¡Calla, caramba! —rió— ¿De veras?

—Te lo juro. ¿Por qué te tapas la cara? ¿Que acaso te da vergüenza?

—¡Calla!

Ver a Antonio bajar las piernas de la pared y apoyarlas sobre la almohada tras el último ruego de silencio con el previo rubor intensificado hizo que a Francis se le escapara tal carcajada que de a poco se le cayó el cigarro de la mano.

—¡Qué absurdo! —se mofó con ganas— De verdad, menudo arrebato más infantil. Vergüenzas a estas alturas...

—¡Vale ya! —espetó el moreno queriendo huir— No sabía que nadie se fijara tanto en mis gestos; me da un apuro tremendo ahora... ¡que yo hago muchas tonterías! —enterró su cara entre las manos.

—Cierto, cierto —asintió el buen francés—, las haces.

—¡Francis!

En este punto Antonio tomó un cojín del suelo, de esos que le había regalado Francis la semana pasada, y se lo puso sobre la cara a fin de ocultarse para morir. No entendía el origen de aquella vergüenza tan absurda, como decía el rubio: él sabía muchas de las cosas que hacía, muchas descaradas, algunas quizá condenables, otras como parte de su papel. Era, de hecho, parte de él fijarse en los gestos que hacían las otras personas, a fin de lograr acaso entenderlas mejor. Ver que ese hombre se había fijado en sus acciones más inofensivas e involuntarias, ésas a las que no les ponía atención, hizo, empero, que no pudiera evitar sentirse... nervioso. Sí, un cruce entre vergüenza ante lo expuesto y nervios le apresaba sin pretenderlo el estómago. Mas ese sufrimiento, no sabía por qué, tenía algo de agradable.

El francés sonrió, jugando con el humo del tabaco. Despacio, su cantante extranjero comenzó a asomar tras el cojín. Vistió su cara con una sonrisa pícara a modo de escudo que no lograba ocultar su mirada intrigada, para preguntar:

—¿Y qué más?—quiso retarlo, a fin de echarle atrás— ¿Qué más sabes de mí?

—No mucho... Cuando te muerdes el labio es que piensas en comer. Por otro lado, pareces detestar abotonar o desabotonar camisas: por ejemplo, cuando me desvistes, tratas de hacerlo con cuidado a pesar de esa leve torpeza pero, sin embargo, cuando se trata de quitarte tu ropa poco falta para que le saltes todos los botones de cuajo. Siempre, siempre, dejas la ventana abierta, y según parece no te gusta tener sexo en la dirección preestablecida por la cama —rió—. Cuando crees que duermo canturreas canciones en español, o quizá en italiano, escabulléndote si puedes hasta la mecedora de madera azul y, aunque no te acompañes de la guitarra de manera musical, siempre la coges o acaricias. A veces me miras como si me conocieras desde siempre... Acaso tengo la suerte de haberte caído bien —profirió. La mirada que vagaba perdida por ahí mientras enumeraba todos los detalles en los que se había estado fijando en el tiempo que había pasado en esa habitación, en esos días hechos semanas, en esas semanas que pasaban con encuentros cada vez más largos y habituales, se fijó finalmente en Antonio emanando un extraño aura—. ¿La tengo?

—... —algo parecido a una risa de incomprensión brotó de la garganta del moreno, que miraba a su interlocutor estupefacto. Ahora era él, por primera vez, quien parecía transparente a ojos del rubio.

—_Vengeance_ —paladeó entonces el francés malvadamente, como si le hubiera leído este último pensamiento.

Quedó el español mirándolo atónito. Venganza, decía; recordó de súbito la confesión que había hecho a instancias del rubio acerca de lo que de él percibía, la mañana que siguió a la primera noche que yacieron juntos. No habíase el francés, en ese tiempo, fiado mucho de lo que él dijere, con lo que no pensó que realmente nada de lo dicho fuese a impactarle hasta el punto de recordarlo hoy. Había vuelto Francis una semana después de aquello, y luego cinco días después. Fue haciendo apariciones más habituales, dedicándose ambos noches enteras y cada vez más asiduamente gran parte de las mañanas e incluso porciones de la tarde. Hablaban de cosas triviales, nada importante que pudiera tener sentido más allá de esas paredes. Sus cuerpos se unían, de tanto en tanto, precipitados el uno sobre el otro so causa de alguna conversación, una mirada, pura casualidad. Una confianza extraña, una familiaridad impensable, nacía entre aquellas paredes viejas, maderas apolilladas y metales chirriantes. Lo cierto es que, pese a todo, hablar con Francis era divertido.

Dio media vuelta en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo mientras desechaba un pensamiento, y estiró el brazo con dificultad a fin de alcanzar la sábana perdida en batalla que ahora descansaba enrollada parcialmente sobre el suelo. La extendió para cubrirse parte del cuerpo, más por la manía de sentir la sábana sobre la piel que por el propio pudor; aprovechó la tan propicia ocasión para lanzarle, aunque prácticamente sin fuerzas, un cojín que había encontrado en el suelo.

—Idiota... —murmuró.

El de ojos azules sonrió sintiendo que su _"venganza"_ había tenido éxito, dejando que el cojín lo golpease y pasase de largo hacia el suelo al otro lado de la cama. Hizo amago de ir a recogerse el pelo; buscó su cinta con la mirada por el piso sin hallarla, y ya cuando prácticamente había desistido en su empresa una mano con una banda celeste apareció ante sus ojos.

—Gracias —pronunció, obteniendo una sonrisa como única respuesta.

Antonio observó al rubio atarse el pelo, a un lado en la parte baja de la cabeza. Se preguntaba a menudo por qué lo hacía, si de ahí siempre terminaba soltándosele poco a poco la mayoría del cabello; quizás tenía que ver con que el cabello se pega increíblemente rápido a la piel cuando acucian tanto el sudor como el calor, o que cuando lo llevaba suelto y se tumbaba sobre él éste le hacía unas cosquillas indescriptibles en la cara. Era, en todo caso, hipnótico ver arreglarse al francés. Lo hacía todo con tanta paciencia, con tanto mimo, que parecía que todo lo que tocaba lo palpase y manipulase con sumo cuidado. Definitivamente -sonrió el moreno para sus adentros- era un tipo con un cierto aire de romanticismo y profundidad inexplicables, encantos que la gente abandona en el inconsciente cauce del tiempo pero que en este hombre se veían, de algún modo, potenciados en su atractivo por la edad y la experiencia que su mirada transmitía. Ciertamente, no había nada del apasionado romanticismo juvenil en aquella relación. No eran el primer amor del otro; no era un inconsciente amor. No había locuras, ni declaraciones fastuosas; no era la primera vez de ninguno en las artes amatorias, tampoco. Era algo diferente, que no sabría explicar. Al fin y al cabo, no debía haber sentimientos por parte de ninguno: sólo era una relación casual construida sobre el dinero.

—Francis —llamó en un tono inesperadamente sereno.

—¿Hm?

El rubio, que volvía a tener la mirada en algún lugar del espacio al que se había quedado mirando tras apagar su cigarro, giró para encontrarse por primera vez con lo que resultó ser el rostro dubitativo de Antonio.

—¿Qué te ocurre, hombre? —inquirió entre la curiosidad y la preocupación.

—... La verdad —le costó empezar al moreno, logrando arrancar poco a poco— es que tengo un pequeño problema. Mi camino se acaba de bifurcar en dos diferentes —explicó haciendo gestos con las manos—: uno es la senda de lo que debo hacer y el otro es la senda de lo que quiero hacer...

—Elige el segundo —contestó sin dudarlo un sólo instante el galo, harto del hastío al que sin duda sabía conduce el primero—. Elige el segundo y tira la casa por la ventana —sentenció. Antonio rió con ganas.

—El punto es que el segundo es explícitamente el camino de lo que _no_ debo hacer. Pero es que quiero hacerlo: cada vez se me hace más difícil evitarlo.

—Esa coincidencia de caminos, Antonio, pasa más a menudo de lo que puedas imaginar... De todos modos, a bueno has ido a preguntar. Es como preguntarle al agua si está bien mojarse.

—¿Te enfadarías mucho si me salto las normas de este lugar?

—Ade-... ¿Enfadarme, yo? ¿Por qué?

—Francis, este es un lugar de ocio y disfrute. La gente viene a olvidar su vida, a dejar por un momento los obstáculos y problemas atrás. Por eso, no se puede preguntar a nadie sobre su vida. Pero...

—¿Sí?

Antonio se incorporó ligeramente y acercó su boca al oído del francés.

—...yo quiero más de ti.

Abrió Francis mucho los ojos; un rubor inesperado subió a sus mejillas, sintiéndolo él ridículo en alguien de su edad.

—...¿Y a qué, eso?

—¡No lo sé! —volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama— Pero es que las preguntas se agolpan en mi garganta. Quiero poder preguntarte cosas sin pensar detalladamente si son permitidas o no, sin tener que pensar en todo lo que está prohibido. Poder preguntarte qué tal tu día, quizás incluso qué fue de ti en el tiempo que no estabas aquí, no lo sé. Poder preguntarte qué es lo que te ocurre cuando te cambia la cara a esa expresión tan vacía.

—... —el rubio le miró algo asombrado, asomando aun así la duda a sus ojos. Había sido ésta para él una salida totalmente inesperada; aún era consciente, sin embargo, de que era perfectamente posible que Antonio se comportase igual con todo el mundo. ¿Hasta qué punto puede uno fiarse de las palabras de un hombre que vive a costa de que la gente desee estar con él? Necesitaría, como poco, un detalle que le hiciese decidir...

—Porque, a ver, seamos sinceros —continuó de repente el cantante—: esto es jodidamente antinatural, y perdóname la expresión. Si sólo hemos de existir los dos en el mundo, si quieres desaparecer, estaría bien hacerlo más allá de este cuarto, de estas cuatro paredes. Si no, en cuanto ponemos un pie fuera todo se va a la mierda.

La sencillez con la que este último parecer fue expresado hizo que, por primera vez desde que se conocieran, Francis no albergara ninguna duda respecto a la sinceridad de Antonio; visto el lenguaje del que hizo uso, probablemente de modo inconsciente, le pareció que no se paraba a pensar lo que decía sino que realmente decía lo que pensaba.

—... —las comisuras se le levantaron ligeramente hacia arriba, mientras fingía estar meditando una decisión que en realidad ya había tomado—. Está bien, pero tendrás que pagarme.

—¿Hm?

—A cambio, yo también haré preguntas.

—... De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente, aparentemente algo a regañadientes.

—Sino no sería justo, Antonio...

—Ya, ya, lo sé. Está bien —se resignó con una sonrisa—: quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta.

—Si una pregunta es escabrosa, no hace falta que me la contestes. No tengo intención de interrogarte, sólo...—afirmó con calma, bebiendo un sorbo de agua— me basta con que satisfagas mi curiosidad cuando creas que eso es posible. ¿Te parece?

Antonio le miró un rato, como dudando. Inevitablemente, al cruzarse los ojos de ambos, se le escapaba una sonrisa que a ratos intentaba ocultar arrugando el morro, aunque sin éxito. Finalmente, sin poder aguantarse más, sonrió.

—Trato hecho; ya puedes ser interesante, Francis, ya... —amenazó, temiendo haber sacrificado su intimidad en vano. El aludido soltó una carcajada, agarrando un bollo de la mesa.

—Eso no dependerá de mí juzgarlo; tú te has metido solito en esto...

—¡Ruin! —rió Antonio, estirándose sobre Francis de manera perpendicular a fin de agarrar él también algo de comer de la mesa— Hmm... Los bollos de Emma son los mejores... —ronroneó.

—¿Emma? —preguntó el rubio, estrenando su recién cerrado pacto.

—Sí, sí, Emma. Trabaja en la panadería-pastelería que hay en la esquina; siempre nos trae los bollos, cruasanes y todo lo demás; comerse uno de estos es casi más pecar de lujuria que de gula...

—Exagerado —rió negando con la cabeza el galo—. ¿Y? ¿Qué hay pues en mí que quieras conocer?

—A ver, qué se me ocurre... —rodó el español por la cama, haciendo el tonto— Ya sé: ¿a qué te dedicas?

—...Adivina —decidió jugar Francis, con una sonrisa—. ¿De qué tengo pinta? Si aciertas, el próximo día te traigo un regalo.

—¡Ja, ja! Esto puede ser un tanto... Bueno, bueno, veamos. ¿Poeta? —tentó. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y se señaló al rostro.

—¿Lo parezco? —inquirió sorprendido.

—¡Mucho! ¿Qué no te lo han dicho nunca?

—_Non, pas du tout._

—Pues lo pareces. Entonces escritor... ¿Tampoco?

—Tampoco —aseguró.

—Vale, pues cambio. A ver... ¡pintor! ¡Tienes que serlo! Como Picasso, o Max Jac... ¿Jacob?

—Max Jacob, sí —asintió Francis—. Pero no, no soy pintor.

—Como sea. ¡Pero tienes cara de artista! No sé, a ver qué se me ocurre: no tienes cara de científico ni de tecnólogo... ¿Ingeniero?

—_Non._

—Hm... ¡Pero dame una pista o algo! —exclamó dramáticamente el de ojos verdes— Periodista.

—... Casi, vas bien. Ahí, ahí...

—A ver, generalicemos: ¿voy bien con lo de que tienes cara de artista?

—Podría decirse que sí. Estudié Bellas Artes en la universidad, de hecho.

—¿Sí? Ser universitario tiene que ser genial.

Francis rió socarronamente.

—Sí, lo es, lo es. Una época de locuras para muchos, desde luego, aunque hay que trabajar más de lo que la mayoría imagina.

—¿De verdad? Qué divertido... Pero bueno, sea: entonces te dedicas a alguna disciplina artística, y no es ni la literatura ni la pintura.

—Ajá.

—¿El dibujo?… ¡El cine!... ¿No? ¡¿Qué me queda?! —se desesperó sin llegar a nada, haciendo reír a Francis— Está bien, me rindo.

—Fotógrafo. Soy fotógrafo.

—¡Fotógrafo, mierda! ¡Estaba a punto de decirlo, lo juro! ¡¿Por qué me habré callado?!

—Está bien, está bien —rió—; digamos que cine y periodista cuentan como medio punto. Arte en fotogramas junto a noticias y actualidad podrían decirse que componen gran parte de mi trabajo. Me gusta mucho más la primera parte, aunque desgraciadamente es la segunda la que reporta más dinero.

—¿Y? ¿Qué más da el dinero? Si te gusta más lo primero deberías tirar por ahí—comentó Antonio aún maldiciéndose por su error mientras, en cuclillas, recogía los restos del vaso que se había caído de la mesita hacía ya tanto tiempo que el agua estaba casi seca.

—Sí, bueno, eso es algo que sé ahora, una de esas lecciones de la vida que vienen de haber tomado el camino equivocado. Si en su momento hubiese sido consciente...

—Bueno, pues cámbialo ahora —convino el moreno con sencillez, tirando los cristales a la basura. Dejó el de ojos azules de acomodarse los cojines a la espalda para girarse a mirar al orador con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiese dicho una locura.

—¿Ahora? Menuda fantasía; ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas —se explicó el otro sentándose a lo indio en la cama, frente a él—. Te estoy diciendo que cambies.

Una suerte de sonrisa triste asomó al rostro del galo.

—Si fuera tan fácil...

—Lo es, lo es, es sólo determinación.

—No, no, no es tan sencillo; la estabilidad económica es necesaria cuando de uno depende la vida de más personas. Tomando ese camino uno encuentra cosas en la vida, y si quiere abandonarlo para cambiarlo por otro tendrá que, probablemente, deshacerse de las cosas que halló en ese camino -si es que ellas no lo abandonan a uno antes.

—Aun así, lo importante sigue siendo la felicidad... Yo creo que si de verdad te gusta y le dedicas pasión y esfuerzo, aunque al principio parezca una locura seguro que al final consigues cambiar de camino y andar por él de manera estable, ¡e incluso a lo grande! Hay que ponerle corazón a las cosas, hombre, y tú deberías saberlo, que para algo eres francés —rió—. Y los franceses sois muy bohemios.

—Anda que, en menuda ensoñación andas tú metido —negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo digo que es mejor tarde que nunca. Y que prefiero sin dudarlo arrepentirme de haber hecho algo que de no haberlo hecho, Francis. Como sea, al margen de este vuelo mental, me encantaría ver alguna de tus fotos. ¿Publicas en algún sitio? ¿Tienes alguna a mano?

—A veces, en los periódicos, por ser el fotógrafo personal de según qué personas. Y no; por desgracia, no tengo ninguna fotografía aquí.

—¡Vaya que eres alguien importante! —se sorprendió Antonio. Francis rió.

—En absoluto, hombre. Sólo una pieza entre bastidores. Sea como sea, tendrás que dejar de preguntar aquí. La privacidad de mis clientes es algo que hay que mantener.

—Claro, claro.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Sí, hombre. ¿Has sido siempre... músico?

Esta vez fue Antonio quien rió.

—Qué va, qué va. He tenido más empleos de los que puedo contar, creo. Cuando llegué a Francia, de hecho, apenas si sabía tocar dos canciones en la guitarra.

—Cualquiera lo diría, tocas magníficamente ahora.

—¡Gracias! Me esfuerzo mucho. Pero bueno, he sido camarero, carpintero, y también pasé mucho tiempo trabajando en el campo...

Quedaron hablando largo rato, faltando, de hecho, Francis al trabajo. Antonio no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, él tampoco tenía qué hacer y ese individuo era una presencia inevitablemente agradable. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara, mejor; desaparecía el sentimiento de soledad en presencia del rubio. Se sonreía interiormente en puntos determinados de la conversación, dándose cuenta de que era a todas luces obvio que estaba tratando con un artista. Francis fingió no ser consciente del paso del tiempo. Nunca pasar el día encerrado en una habitación con alguien sin hacer prácticamente nada le habría parecido tan buen plan a ninguno de los dos. Pero, ¡ah!, se estaba tan bien así...

_**Capítulo Tercero - Fin**_

* * *

Mi objetivo en este capítulo era transmitir cierta sensación de intimidad y confianza; notarse que ha pasado algún tiempo y que se tratan con más familiaridad, pero que aun así se siguen conociendo. Quiero que transmita esa sensación de domingo sin hacer nada, sin más, a gusto en compañía de otra persona. Los sentimientos evolucionan poco a poco... ¿qué os parece a vosotros? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que haya podido hacer justicia a la espera de cerca de tres meses para la actualización. Un besito muy grande y, como siempre, _**muchísimas gracias por leer**_.

Saludos,

**Bou.**


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

¡No! No he muerto, aunque todo parecía indicar lo contrario (ya podéis perdonar). Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios, de verdad me hacen muy feliz, aunque lleguen siglos después de una actualización.

En otro orden de cosas, comprobaréis que al final no le he cambiado el título al fic. Resulta que cuando fui a hacerlo me entraron las dudas y pensé que, para hacer un cambio del que no estaba segura, lo mejor sería no tocar nada y dejarlo todo como está; no es plan de andar mareando al personal, tampoco. Así que bueno, todo continúa tan normal *risas*.

_Nota para 1527:_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo recibirlo, saber que las historias que una escribe gustan es un subidón de todo que no puedo expresar *risas*. También me alegra y mucho saber que te gusta la personalidad que va manteniendo Francia, ya que yo también pienso que es un carácter complejo, profundo. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. ¡Un saludo!

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La idea de esta historia salió sólo de mí.**

* * *

_**La Foule**_

_**Capítulo Cuarto**_

Todo empezó con una frase inocente, un parecer arbitrario que escapó de su boca en forma de imposible.

Habían pasado a la habitación de al lado, tontamente instigados por la llamada del hambre. Después de que cualquiera de sus conversaciones acabara derivando en algo sobre comida, Antonio no pudo resistirse e incitó a su invitado a acompañarle a comer algo a casa, restándole importancia. El buen francés albergó sus dudas, mas el reto sobre sus capacidades culinarias que lanzó el español hizo que se decidiera con presteza; la curiosidad, además, no era poca.

Resultó ser la vivienda de Antonio una habitación considerablemente más grande que la que Francis ya conocía, aunque no dejaba de ser una sola habitación, a fin de cuentas. Orientada hacia el mismo lugar, las vistas que las grandes ventanas ofrecían eran parecidas a las que él ya estaba acostumbrado. No obstante, tenía un aire completamente diferente a la habitación anterior, y no sabría decir por qué. De un modo u otro, quizás resultase... más personal. Sí, definitivamente se trataba de algo como eso. En las esquinas de los marcos de dos cuadros que dejaban bastante que desear había colocadas unas pocas fotos cuyo color parecía haberse perdido no mucho tiempo atrás; la ventana estaba abierta y junto a ella reposaba la funda de la guitarra.

—Bueno —sonrió el moreno—, aquí vivo yo. Esa esquina de allí es la cocina, al lado está la despensa y todos los muebles tienen algo dentro. Este es el sofá en el que duermo... Y poco más, todo lo que resta son objetos y muchos no son míos. Está la mesa, que es como el ídolo central alrededor del cual está ubicado todo en esta casa —rió—. ¡Ah, sí! Allí en la puerta del fondo está el lavabo, que aunque parezca mentira es bastante grande para lo que uno pueda esperar... Y no sé muy bien qué más decir —admitió llevándose en un gesto involuntario la mano a la nuca—, es la primera vez que traigo a alguien aquí.

Aquel ademán de apuro a Francis le resultó enternecedor. Sintió como si le hubiesen dejado cruzar una frontera que sólo él había logrado superar, y aunque desconocía el motivo, aquello le hacía momentáneamente feliz. Miró al moreno, que se dedicaba de puntillas a investigar qué tenía en los armarios de lo que él llamaba cocina.

—Vamos a ver: algo tiene que haber por aquí con lo que dejar por los suelos a tu cocina francesa en un segundo, total, no puede ser muy difícil…

—Oh, oh, no te has atrevido a pronunciar semejante afrenta —pronunció el aludido en tono subversivo, acercándose peligrosamente a Antonio por detrás. Con la cocina no se juega. Con la cocina no.

—Claro que me he atrevido, no te engañes, caballero —se rió el otro al sentir cómo los brazos de Francis se apoyaban sobre la encimera, encerrándole.

—¿Engañarme, yo? ¿Quién es quien se está llamando a engaño? Tratar de superar la cocina francesa es un idilio con el que aún puedes soñar...

Antonio se dio media vuelta, divirtiéndose de algún modo con aquella ofensiva discusión.

—Ni hablar. A mí la cocina francesa sólo me sabe a mantequilla. Mantequilla por todas partes —espetó dándole golpecitos en el pecho y tratando de contener la sonrisa, porque aquella, sí, aquella era una discusión muy seria.

El francés sonrió, y se inclinó sobre él obligando a Antonio a echarse hacia atrás.

—Eso es porque aún no has probado _mi_ comida francesa.

—Veo que te gusta cocinar... Ese motivo hace que sea aún más imperdonable que no sepas que la mejor comida del mundo es la española, hombre.

—¡Serás... !

El moreno rió nervioso, temiendo la represalia de su invitado ante lo que por otra parte no era sino una gran verdad. Sin saber cómo huir, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: metió la mano en el paquete de harina que había tomado del armario y lanzó un pellizco de esta sobre el francés.

—No... No te has atrevido... —pronunció el rubio con tono peligroso, cubierto parcialmente de blanco.

Antonio sólo podía reír, no sabiendo en qué formato llegaría la venganza. De repente, en un gesto veloz y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Francis le arrebató el paquete de harina haciendo cundir el pánico en su interior. Aún inclinado sobre él lo agitaba en lo alto, donde Antonio no podía alcanzarlo por mucho que se estirase y luchase contra la inalterable gravedad. Como padre experto en batallas, se mostraba serio; sabía que eso aterraba más a sus víctimas, y ver el miedo en los ojos del español estaba siendo una gozada.

—... No vas a hacerlo... Es un farol —se jactó el moreno entonces.

—¿No? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos en señal de amenaza. Apenas había terminado de pronunciar su advertencia cuando dio media vuelta al saquito de harina y lo volcó por completo sobre el dueño de aquellos ojos verdes.

Antonio quedó estupefacto, rociado en polvo blanco hasta las orejas. Estático en el sitio, sacudió las manos como quien se libra de unas últimas gotas de agua. Francis retrocedió unos pasos, no queriendo mancharse más y satisfecho con su actuación que, seguro, serviría de lección a aquel tipo tan infantil.

—Hala, a ver si así aprendes que con la comida no se jueg-... Ni se te ocurra, Antonio. No, no, ni hablar, no te me acerques... _Antoine_...

Echó a la carrera; tuvo que ser más rápido así que interpuso una silla para que el moreno chocara y corrió detrás del sofá. Sin embargo aquello no amedrentó a Antonio, que tras saltar por encima de la silla pringándolo todo a su paso tenía a su víctima casi cercada. Francis hacia la derecha, Antonio hacia la izquierda. Francis hacia la izquierda, Antonio hacia la derecha. Pasaron varios segundos así, jugando a pillar alrededor del sofá, hasta que el español decidió que le importaba un comino que el mentado estuviera en medio. Como un relámpago, pasó por encima del mueble y se abalanzó sobre su víctima, al otro lado.

—¡Maldito seas!

—¿Qué se siente? —rió malvadamente— ¿No estás a gusto aquí entre mis brazos? ¡Toma harina! Te voy a rebozar y te voy a cocinar; y así acabarás viendo que la comida española es mejor que la francesa...

—Haz el favor —rió, sin poder tomarse la situación en serio—; ¿cómo se supone que vaya a salir luego a la calle? Mira cómo tengo la ropa ahora, memo.

—Eso, échame la culpa, si has empezado tú. Pero a ver, anda, ya será para menos...

—¡No te eches hacia atr-...!

Un detalle imprevisto, algo en lo que no había pensado. Antonio, encaramado sobre el francés, se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá y se reclinó ligeramente a fin de ver las vestiduras de éste. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, ni Francis ni el sofá eran tan estables como parecían en un principio: el primero osciló y el segundo perdió el equilibrio. Como resultado, y por suerte, ambos cayeron el uno encima de otro sobre el sofá.

—Dolor... —evocó Antonio— Todo esto es culpa tuya Francis, eres un infantil...

—¿Pero cómo puede ser posible tanto descaro? —susurró el aludido irguiéndose sobre él.

Como respuesta, el español le guiñó un ojo. El francés fingió ir a darle un mordisco. Y a los dos, por algún motivo, les dio la risa.

—Está bien, está bien —rió el extranjero. Rodeando al francés con los brazos y elevándose hacia él, unió sus labios en un beso corto con sabor a harina—: hagamos las paces.

—Tramposo... —contestó el rubio acercándose a él para sellar su propio beso.

Cuando sus frentes manchadas se rozaron, cayó un fino polvo que no les hizo separarse. Rieron los dos; a Francis le dio la tos. Comenzó Antonio a desabotonarle la camisa en un acto responsable, a fin de poder sacudirla y limpiarla un poco para que después estuviera aceptable, pero su tarea se perdió por el camino. Voló un beso corto y después otro, seguido de uno, dos, tres más, haciéndole olvidar cuál era su pretensión inicial. Los dientes del fotógrafo en su cuello hicieron que se le escapara un jadeo que no pudo evitar, sintiendo cómo un calambre viajaba por su columna vertebral obligándole a arquearse.

—Como sigas por ahí —advirtió en un suspiro demandante— no vas a poder pararlo...

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es precisamente eso lo que estoy buscando? — inquirió con voz profunda mientras se retiraba restos de harina de la mejilla distraídamente.

Antonio rió suavemente, con la voz quebrada a causa de la densa y caliente excitación.

—Y luego el descarado soy yo...

Extendiendo los brazos hacia el francés, pegó su cuerpo al de él para demostrarle que aquello no tenía vuelta atrás. Con mimo, Francis tomó su cara con las dos manos y contestó en forma de beso que no tenía nada que objetar.

De repente, todo se convirtió en una urgencia; aquella forma animal de unirse, sintiéndose presos el uno del otro, les daba alas de libertad.

Cuando con el último grito de placer volvió a reinar el silencio, parecía escucharse alto hasta el latido de sus corazones. Francis se recostó en el sofá, mientras Antonio, de rodillas en el suelo, se limpiaba la boca de los restos de su última ocupación con la manga de la camisa.

—Aunque no te lo creas —dijo el español dejándose caer junto a su amante, sin poder quitar el gesto de saborear algo amargo—, sigo teniendo hambre.

Tras unos segundos de imposibilidad de reacción ante semejante frase, Francis dejó escapar una carcajada sonora nacida en lo más hondo de su ser.

—Sí, sí, ríete... —continuó el otro tendiéndose y apoyando los pies en el respaldo del sofá— Y encima ahora no me puedo mover, así que no puedo cocinar... Ahh, mis piernas...

No se había terminado de callar aún el francés cuando se dio cuenta de que Antonio, a su lado, se había quedado dormido. Se fijó en sus pies y volvió a reír, aunque más suave; por mucho que lo intentara, el español no podía evitar sus manías. Sintió ganas de encender un cigarro, pero se contuvo; ahora le tocaba cocinar.

Abrió los armarios. Asomó a su rostro un gesto de lástima, al ver la tristeza que sus interiores ofrecían. Sin embargo, parecía haber lo suficiente como para hacer una buena comida sin necesidad de presentaciones fastuosas. Un par de sartenes con el fondo carbonizado fueron descartadas antes de encontrar una tercera limpia, que al poner al fuego con un sofrito de verduras comenzó a despedir un olor delicioso. La llamada del hambre despertó al español, que entreabrió los ojos siendo incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra. Allá en la cocina Francis parecía trabajar con esmero: cocinando sin camisa, cortaba con precisión algo con un cuchillo mientras atendía otros dos fuegos. Sonrió interiormente; la gente concentrada en algo de su gusto siempre resulta tan atractiva… Ah, sí que olía bien. Si antes tenía hambre, ahora las ganas de comer eran increíbles. De sólo olerlo se le estaba haciendo la boca agua…

Con esos pensamientos sobre comida vagándole por la mente, se volvió a dormir.

—Antonio. Antonio… _Antoine_ —pronunció una voz—. Despierta.

—¿Hm? —se incorporó en el sofá aún entre el sueño y la vigilia.

—¿No querías comer?

—…Qué bien huele…

—Vaya, gracias —sonrió halagado. _¿Ves?_ pensaba por dentro con jactancia—. Como todavía tenías otro paquete de harina me he tomado la libertad de usarlo. De todos modos, ¿cómo puede ser que apenas tengas queso? ¡Estamos en Francia!

—Demasiado queso —contestó con los ojos entrecerrados mostrando disgusto, recordando sus primeras comidas en el país y la saturación de queso que había sufrido—. ¡Pero bueno, cuéntame! ¿Qué es esto que huele tan bien? —preguntó acercándose hasta la mesa y agachándose hasta alinear la vista con el plato.

—Una _quiche _—contestó negando con la cabeza, al ver cómo Antonio se sentaba a la mesa sin necesidad de ponerse los pantalones. Con su camisa blanca y en ropa interior, miraba deseoso el plato de presentación—. Es un plato perfecto para añadirle sobras de otros días, y además es fácil y barato.

—Ya, ya, ven a comer que corto un trozo —interrumpió el español con impaciencia tomando el cuchillo. Escuchó el crujir de la base de aquella tarta mientras comenzaba a salir humo de la parte cremosa; se le hizo la boca agua. Sirvió el primer pedazo a Francis y después uno a sí mismo, mientras el galo vertía agua en los vasos. Con ansia, pegó el primer mordisco—. Dios mío. Dios mío. Esto está buenísimo.

Pegó otro mordisco, y otro y otro más, con ansia. Francis rió con soltura, partiendo un pedazo de su porción y llevándoselo a la boca con el tenedor, en contraposición al español que utilizaba las manos. Era poco más de mediodía, y la luz entraba agradable por la ventana. La casa en sí estaba hecha un desastre: restos de harina sin recoger descansaban sobre harta cantidad de cosas, desde el suelo hasta los muebles, en su pelo y en sus pieles. Sin embargo, ninguno decía nada; tampoco se limpiaban. Estar así tenía algo divertido. Por otro lado, tanto muebles poco pesados como ropa había tiradas por el piso, unas por causa de la persecución y otras por causa de la pasión. Los utensilios que había usado el francés para cocinar descansaban en la pila, mientras la radio sonaba suave de fondo. Era, simplemente, uno de esos días... que jamás habían pasado antes juntos.

—Mm. Quiero más...

—¿Cómo es posible? —exclamó el rubio— No tienes fondo, ¿o qué?

—Eso deberías saberlo bien tú, que eres el que entra —argumentó como si nada, atrapando con el dedo las migas de _quiche_ que habían quedado en el plato.

No le duró mucho la alegría, porque con la risa a Francis se le escapó todo el agua que en ese momento había estado tratando de ingerir, empapando todo el plato e incluso a parte del hispano.

—¡Maldita sea! —rió y se quejó el galo al tiempo— ¡Se me ha ido el agua por la nariz! ¡Por tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo qué he hecho? —levantó los brazos Antonio en señal de inocencia.

—Te odio —tosió tratando de recuperarse aún—. Ahh... Bueno, aún queda harina y algo más, si tienes algo dulce para acompañar podemos hacer unas _crep..._

—Francis —interrumpió su discurso el español entonces, llamando su atención. Dejó él de mirar los ingredientes sobrantes que quedaban en la encimera para ver a su interlocutor, intrigado, secándose una lágrima producida aún por el dolor del atragantamiento—. Vamos a la calle.

Abrió mucho los ojos, y todo lo que tenía en mente desapareció ante la tan alocada idea que el inmigrante había dejado escapar de su boca. Se escuchaba la radio y ruido de afuera, mientras los dos permanecían mirándose en silencio. Uno expectante; el otro dubitativo. Jamás hubiera esperado escuchar algo semejante. A fin de cuentas y a pesar de todo, no estaba seguro el francés de que dejarse llevar por aquella resolución tan irreflexiva fuera una buena idea. Se detuvo el tiempo, mientras meditaba con aquellos dos ojos verdes clavándose en él. ¿A la calle? Ése era desde luego un plan arriesgado y para nada sensato. Dejar aquel cuarto -o aquellos, ahora- significaba abandonar la zona de seguridad. Desaparecería todo cuanto ahora suponía ser su coraza del mundo, para volver a sumergirse en él con lo que para él mismo ahora era su vía de escape; ¿es buena idea relacionar lo que se ama con lo que se detesta? La duda le carcomía ligeramente. Entre todo, ninguno de ésos representaba un problema insalvable ni demasiado grande en sí mismo que no fuera superable con un poco de arraigo o coraje. Había un problema que de sucio y vil que era resultaba hasta vergonzoso, pero que era inevitable. Asumiéndolo como una realidad, Francis suspiró con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento, Antonio —se disculpó limpiándole paternalmente los restos de harina que éste tenía en la nariz—. No tengo dinero.

—...

—No como para salir a dar una vuelta a la calle y darnos el tiempo, unas horas, de pasar un buen rato; mi esposa sospecharía si las cuentas se inclinan demasiado hacia un lado de la balanza. Lo siento —añadió con tristeza.

—...

La expresión con la que le miraban esos ojos verdes le mataba. ¿Expectación? ¿Pena? ¿Decepción?... ¿Indiferencia? No sabría leer qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del español. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más por él y siendo consciente de que conservar la poca sensatez que le quedaba era algo de lo que no podía prescindir, quedó en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que algo cambiara por sí sólo.

Antonio miró abajo a la izquierda; luego, a la derecha. Levantó la mirada a un lado y hacia arriba, como pensando en alguna ocurrencia. No recordaba Francis a qué lado se dirigían los ojos al recordar y a cuál al crear, pero sabía que en ambos casos eran hacia arriba. ¿Arriba a la derecha? ¿Arriba a la izquierda? Sabe Dios. Pero la intriga acerca de lo que estaría rondando por la cabeza del moreno se iba haciendo con su cuerpo y por primera vez desde aquella primera vez, la situación se le hizo realmente tensa.

—Vámonos a la calle —repitió entonces mirándole a los ojos.

—Pero Anto...

—Olvídate del dinero, hombre —se levantó—. No voy a estar trabajando todo el día, ¿no? También tendré derecho a tener mis amistades. ¡Si se supone que tu hora se acaba ahora yo me quedo libre y sin quehacer! Saldremos como buenos amigos, a dar una vuelta en nuestro tiempo libre.

La sonrisa que Antonio trataba de esbozar era insegura, como si tuviera sus dudas respecto a lo que acababa de proferir. Sin embargo, para Francis resultó casi un axioma, una verdad. ¿Por qué no? Quizá Antonio quisiese dedicarle algo de su tiempo libre, eso no era parte del proxenetismo. La idea, de súbito, comenzó a parecer apetecible en su mente.

—... En ese caso, me encantaría —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos del español se levantaron a mirarle, con un brillo nuevo en ellos, alegre, vivo, despierto. Sus comisuras se levantaron ligeramente, y al abrirse sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa llegaron a verse sus dientes.

—Claro, me parece una idea estupenda. No conozco muy bien Monmartre, así que se me ocurre que quizás podamos dar una vuelta por aquí.

—¡Por supuesto! Eso por descontado —rió Antonio. Se levantó de la mesa con expresión alegre, mientras Francis se sonreía internamente—. Perfecto, entonces me pongo los pantalones y el sombrero y salimos en un instante.

—Quieto ahí, moreno —detuvo entonces el francés a su amante agarrándole del brazo—. ¿De verdad crees que podemos salir así? Mírate. Míranos —corrigió llevando al moreno hasta un espejo de pie que había apoyado en una pared—. Estamos de harina hasta arriba.

—Anda, es verdad —se sorprendió sacudiéndose el pelo y viendo cómo caía polvo blanco.

—Así que, si es posible, te agradecería que pudiésemos darnos un baño o una ducha antes de ir a la calle... ¿A qué viene esa mirada?

Antonio fingió un falso gesto de vergüenza.

—Pervertido —sonrió.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Quién ha dicho nada de...?! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Escapando hacia la bañera, en el agua, otro inevitable acto pasional. Nadie había insinuado nada sexual respecto a esa ducha, pero en el momento en el que surgió el tema, surgieron las ganas, la situación, la intensidad. Los altos gemidos que escaparon esta vez de la boca de Antonio y que traspasaron la madera resultaron ser tema de conversación entre las chicas de la casa, curiosas de las habilidades del francés; que eran causados porque las baldosas del baño estaban muy frías y le producían harta impresión al apoyar sobre ellas la piel fue algo que nunca supieron ni supusieron. Pidió el español clemencia, obvió su amante la ayuda. El contraste entre el calor intenso y aquel frío, entre los bruscos movimientos de caderas y las suaves caricias de las manos parecióle a Antonio que le harían perder el sentido. Aquella enajenación mental le hacía morirse, derretirse casi entero. Francis, de pie a su espalda, se detuvo un instante, volviéndole loco ante la súbita inacción.

—¡No...! —jadeó.

—¿No?... Me paro, entonces... —susurró levantándole suavemente la barbilla con la mano mientras pegaba del todo su pecho a la espalda del español, que quedó arrinconado contra la fría pared.

—¡No, por Dios! —se quejó Antonio, aguantando un par de lágrimas que querían asomarse a confundirse con el sudor que embriagaba su cara— ¡No te pares...!

—¿... Quién es el perverso aquí? —inquirió Francis con un leve movimiento inevitable ante la provocación que suponía aquel tono demandante.

—Tú, siempre... —rió marrullero a pesar del rubor el moreno, alejándose una poco de la pared con la fuerza de sus manos. Burda provocación y gesto excitante, aquel empujoncito consiguió lo que pretendía—Y yo siempre que estoy contigo... Lo confieso, lo confieso, adoro esta depravación que me hace sentir tu sola presencia, hazme condenable... Que el morbo me arrastre al infierno, de tu mano Francis, eso estaría bien... ¡Ah...!

Perdido en aquellas palabras, no pudo el francés controlar más sus instintos, ni tampoco sus impulsos. La balanza se desequilibró hacia la rudeza más que hacia el mimo, puro movimiento placenteramente visceral. Visceral, morboso y necesario hasta el punto en el que cuando Antonio, al necesitar agarrarse a algo, encendió sin pretenderlo el agua fría, ninguno pareció darse cuenta. A fin de cuentas, la piel les ardía. Con todo, disponerse a salir a la calle terminó llevándoles, a ambos, más tiempo del esperado.

—Se supone que ahora estamos más limpios que antes, ¿no? —preguntó Antonio con malicia disfrazada de ingenuidad mientras Francis, acabando de atarse la corbata, encendía un cigarro.

—En principio —contestó con sencillez—; ¿te sientes tú más sucio? —elevó una ceja mientras exhalaba el humo.

Maldito hombre atractivo y varonil. Con su aspecto desinteresado y su convicción al hablar, había sabido responder de manera hábil a fin de devolverle la pelota que él había lanzado primeramente. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, queriendo deshacerse sin darle muchas vueltas de la idea de sentirse _verdaderamente_ atraído por un hombre. Hasta ahora, aunque había sabido diferenciar cuáles de los hombres que le pretendían eran agradables, buenos o todo lo contrario, ninguno había despertado un sentimiento parecido al de Francis.

Pero bueno, a la calle.

—¿Yo? Mírame, estoy de punta en blanco.

—¡Ja! Buena expresión —rió socarronamente el francés a costa de una connotación sexual que se le vino al caso, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta una vez puesto el abrigo.

—Vámonos, anda —invitó el español dejando salir primero a su acompañante. Tras de sí, cerró la puerta de su casa dejando de este modo atrás, los dos, su guarida, protección y mundo atrás.

Bajaron las escaleras, Antonio delante y Francis cerca, escuchando el característico sonido de la madera apolillada crujir bajo sus pies. De algunas habitaciones escapaban sonidos, quejidos o risas, aunque nada realmente apreciable, ya que recién comenzaba la tarde y no había mucha clientela. Al atravesar la cortina y llegar al bar, se encontraron con las chicas realizando algunas tareas de limpieza.

Acercáronse hasta el mostrador, indicado Francis por un gesto del español.

—¡Céline! Voy a... ¡Oh, Emma! ¿Qué tal?

—Hola Antonio —sonrió una mujer rubia con un lazo a modo de cinta, cesta en mano. Inclinando la cabeza levemente, saludó a su vez al rubio acompañante de su amigo; pudo el francés comprobar que tenía acento extranjero, también — ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Has traído algo de comer? —preguntó con ilusión el de ojos verdes.

—Lo siento señorito, he venido a recoger la cesta que traje a la mañana —mostró a sus interlocutores—, pero como pueden ver no ha quedado ni una miaja.

—Es que Adèle se ha llevado unos cuantos para ofrecerlos como regalo de agradecimiento a un amigo —argumentó entonces la que Francis identifico como Céline—. Has llegado tarde esta vez, _Antoine_...

—Qué lástima, pues mira que me apetecían —hizo un puchero adulto, haciendo reír a la confitera.

—¿Sales? —preguntó entonces la morena con curiosidad.

—Sí. Dile a Adèle cuando vuelva que me he marchado a dar una vuelta, vengo a coger la llave y me voy —explicó con soltura—. No sé cuándo volveré —guiñó un ojo— ¡No me delates muy pronto, Céline! _À bientôt!_

Y, con alegría y un golpe amigable en el hombro de aquel francés, desapareció por la puerta principal rumbo hacia no se sabía dónde. Aunque no sabrían decir en qué, tanto a la ramera como a la confitera la expresión de Antonio se les antojó diferente de lo habitual. Sin embargo, aquel parecer desapareció sin haber sido expresado, sintiendo ambas que lo mejor era no tocar asuntos que no fueran de su competencia. Antonio tenía un trato especial por parte de Adèle, así que sería mejor callar.

Y aun así, Céline quedó extrañada, a cuento de qué diablos sería lo que se traía Antonio con ese tipo. En fin, no le vendría mal algo de aire; desde que le conociera, le recordaba casi siempre dentro del lupanar.

Tomaron aire, cada cual a su manera; Francis terminó el cigarro. Ante ellos, luminoso, extenso, tan aparentemente poco cruel como insondable, su mayor enemigo: el mundo. El mundo en el que, ahora, hacían fuerzas para creer que era sólo de ellos dos.

Juntos, dieron un paso al frente.

**_Capítulo Cuarto - Fin_**

* * *

Son unos infantiles, estos dos... *risas*. Como sea; ¿se notó el aire de familiaridad? Espero que sí. Me pasé horas buscando un plato francés que me convenciera antes de que el personaje francés 'Quiche' apareciera en el fic *risas*, ¡y apenas si se menciona! Recuerdo que tenía hambre cuendo escribí esa parte... Este capítulo parece puro fanservice, pero era necesario *risas*. Espero que os haya gustado, y que merezca la pena lo que esperáis para leerlo. **_Muchisísimas gracias por_ leer.** Un besito,

**_Bou._**


End file.
